Letters to Juliet
by Love-Hetalia
Summary: Amelia goes on vacation in Italy finds an unanswered "letter to Juliet" - one of thousands of missives left in Juliet's Verona courtyard, which are typically answered by the "Secretaries of Juliet" - and she goes on a quest with the writer and her grandson, looking for the long lost love. Based on the movie 'Letters to Juliet.' A couple pairings, mainly Fem!USxUK.
1. Fact Checker

**I was watching Letters To Juliet today, and this idea occurred to me. It fits so well with Amelia and Arthur and I think other people will enjoy it too! :) So I really hope you enjoy reading, and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you have never seen this movie, I recommend it. It is sappy, but super cute!**

* * *

My name is Amelia F. Jones, I'm 22 years old, and I work for _The New Yorker_ as a Fact Checker. I have an apartment with my lovely fiancé, Lovino, who is finally working on opening his Italian restaurant. Currently I'm walking through New York, making my way to Times Square, where this iconic picture was taken, when my phone rings. _'Hopefully this is the Robert I'm looking for.'_ I think to myself as I answer.

"This is Amelia Jones from The New Yorker. Hi, Mr. Beal, thank you for calling me back." I paused for a moment, letting his deep voice come through the phone, "No, I'm not a writer, I'm a fact checker - yes, it's sort of like a detective. Now let's find out if you're the Robert Beal I'm looking for." I smiled at my phone and let out a small chuckle when he replied wittily, "Can you confirm where you were when you found out World War Two ended?" I paused again, looking down at the stack of papers and picture that was in my arm, frowning slightly, "Poughkeepsie, alright... No, but it's fine, though. Thank you so much."

I went over to a food stand, taking a couple more calls while waiting in line, finishing the last after I got my warm pretzel. 'Palm Beach. Not him, where is my Robert Beal?' I quickly dialed my boss' number, taking a bite while waiting for him to answer, "Hey, Bobby, I got nothing. But, I have two more left, so fingers crossed." My phone beeped, signaling an incoming caller, "I'll call you back, kay?" I pressed answer as I stepped in the same place as the kissing couple, holding the same conversations as before.

"You were in Times Square? Perfect! I'm standing right where the picture was taken, I really thought I would never find you." I paused, taking another moment to look down at the picture. "Can I ask you to describe what you saw that day? The kiss, was it spontaneous or was it staged?" I looked up to the billboards and smiled as he answered, "It was? And you're certain? Can you tell me more, Mr. Beal?"

* * *

"So you're 100% certain? It wasn't staged?" Bobby looked from the finished story and picture up to me, "Petty officer, First class Robert Beal, who was second sailor, says 'The nurse was the bee's knees and the kiss was a completely spontaneous moment. A celebration of real love." I smiled to him after looking up from my notebook where I had the quote written down. "He told you this himself? You know its not very often that I request a personal audience with a fact checker, but its because I need to know you're sure." I rolled my eyes at him inwardly, _'Why don't you believe me Bobby? I just got off the phone with him!'_ "Yes, I'm sure. 100% positive."

I smiled as he replied back, not really listening, just catching a thank you, and something about people wanting to believe in true love, then asking something about my trip to Verona, my pre-honeymoon. "Well, its just a vacation before the wedding. No big deal." I smiled, thinking about Lovino and how romantic the trip was going to be. Hopefully he would focus on something other than his restaurant. "I was actually thinking, that maybe while I was there that I could write." He looked at me, picking up his phone, "But, you're such a good fact checker. Have a nice trip." Bobby smiled and went to his phone call.

I left his office to be greeted by his assistant, and my friend. We made small talk about my trip as we walked to the elevators. She even told me to throw his phone into the water if he tried to work while we are there, but I quickly countered, he needed it, he had to take stock. I smiled at her as the elevator doors opened, "See you when I get back." I walked my way down to Lovino's restaurant, making sure to watch out for the crew and all the materials, making my way to the kitchen.

When I walked in, all I saw was pasta. Pasta hanging to dry from every possible place, hiding Lovino from his place in front of the stove. "Hey, close your eyes, close them Amelia." I smiled brightly as I closed my eyes, "Now open your mouth. Keep your eyes closed." I opened my mouth, tilting my head back when I felt a pasta noodle being dropped in. I nodded when he asked if I was good, "Really good, I like it." Lovino went over to another pot, smiling as he plucked another noodle out, "Now, try this one. Its got a different butter. It's good, right?"

I giggled quietly and nodded, "The new butter is better." I followed him, not listening to his rant on re-inventing the noodle and the one that came out perfectly. I took a sip of his wine, picking up the noodle he wanted me to try now, "Wait, can I just say something? We're leaving for Verona in twelve hours and you haven't packed anything." I pointed the, now dried, noodled at him as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I know, I know," He started, "But, I'm going to pack now. It's going to be so much fun, so romantic. You'll love it there. Arrivederci New York!" I giggled again, giving him a small kiss as Lovino picked me up and spun me.


	2. My Sweet Amelia

I walked through the streets of Verona, making my way back to the room that Lovino and I were sharing. I weaved my way through the small crowds, stopping for a moment after passing in between a couple of parked scooters, waiting for a car to drive by before crossing. I looked down the street, seeing my Lovino standing on the balcony, talking on the phone.

"Amelia! Amelia! La mia bella Amelia!" I giggled as he shouted to me, quickly making my way over to the entrance. When I got there, he was making his way out, arms up and talking about how much he loved it here. I put my hands on the sides of his face, his hands going to my back to pull me closer as I gave him a kiss.

"I have to show you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." I grabbed his hand, walking slowly backwards towards my destination, but he pulled me back towards him, his words overlapping mine, "You know what is even more amazing? I just got off the phone with Signor Mancini and he has arranged private tours with all my suppliers." He led me to the car and opened the passenger side door for me, letting go of my hand to walk briskly to the other side. I stepped in front of the door, not really following his excited rambling anymore, just catching that we were starting with "The oldest and most beautiful vineyard in all of Veneto."

I put my hands on the hood, giving him a small look when he finally stopped and looked at me, "Lovi, this trip is supposed to be about us, it's supposed to be romantic." I leaned forward on my hands, fixing the strap on my dress as it fell and watched him walk back over, "No, no. You don't understand Amelia, this is the _oldest_ and _most beautiful_ vineyard. It is romantic, alright? We're going to go there, drink a little wine, get a little tipsy, then come back and..." He trailed off, smiling. I chuckled and blushed, understanding what he was insinuating. He laughed and wrapped his arms back around my waist, giving me another kiss, "Let's go then."

* * *

On the way to our "romantic outing" we talked about my work, and how I can never actually talk to Bobby about writing, even though it is my passion, as Lovi says. I could tell, though, that he wasn't paying attention to me, I could feel his excitement bubbling and it showed in his face and how he smiled. I love him, but would it kill him to take a break from work, even thinking about it, and spend some time with me? I smiled over to him as we got out, his arm automatically going around me as we started the tour of the vineyard.

They explained things well, Lovi joining in sometimes when they said something in Italian that I didn't understand, but every time he looked at me, I knew he could tell I was bored and uninterested. I tried to not show it, but it proved useless when he arm slipped from my shoulder and they let me walk slightly behind them. _'Oh yeah. Totally romantic. I'm surrounded by grapes, and I'm being left behind.'_

I knew I was being a bit selfish, and that's all I thought about as I was handed my glasses of wine. But, this trip wasn't meant for work, it was meant to be for us because we knew we wouldn't get a honeymoon. I smiled as the guide and Lovino looked at me, taking the last drink of my wine, _'As long as he's happy.'_ Our day went on, leaving the vineyard after being fed the best bread and cheese to go with his choice of wine, and we went to many other places. One of them being a cheese place, I was surrounded by cheese, having little slices fed to me, until I was just taking them from his hands, unable to eat anymore.

We decided to leave though, when I leaned over to Lovino, whispering to him that if I saw, smelt, or tasted anymore cheese then I was going to throw up. He led me out to the car, going back in to continue his talk with the cheese man, saying he was only going to take a minute, but coming back out, on the phone again, almost an hour later. "Ok, Amelia. That was Signor Mancini again. He's invited us to this incredible forest that is only like 120 kilometers away and they have the most amazing truffles." Lovino walked back to the car, leaving me behind again. "120 kilometers?" I asked, and he looked back at me, commenting how it isn't like miles. "I understand the difference, but I _don't_ understand why you want to go 120 kilometers to see a mushroom."

He made a noise like he was constipated and looked like I had shot him, "Amelia, its a truffle, a tartufo. You know, you put it on top of the pasta. I mean, you've been having a good day, right?" I nodded, looking away to avoid meeting his eyes, "It's been fine, but now, to be honest, I just don't feel like going to see a mushroom." He looked away for a moment before nodding, "Its ok, that's fine. I get it, just please, tesoro, don't call it a mushroom." He grabbed me, putting his arm back around me and leading me to my side of the car.

* * *

"You know what? Why don't you go see the truffle and I'll go do my thing and sight-see?" I looked over to him, hoping that he would decline and say that he wanted to spend the rest of the day with me, but that didn't happen. He looked over to me, the biggest and brightest smile on his face, "Yeah! Perfect! Win-win, right?"


	3. The Secretaries of Juliet

Lovino dropped me off at the hotel, not even giving me a real kiss goodbye in his excitement, he missed half my mouth, then left me standing there. I smiled at the car as I watched it leave, at least he was going to enjoy the trip. I'm just going to walk around the City of Love by myself and take pictures. I sighed and walked to our room, changing out of my wedges and into shoes, that still matched my dress, but were more comfortable for walking. I stood and looked down at all my stuff, glad I packed at least a couple pair of regular shoes and shorts, because I packed mostly heels and dresses, thinking there were going to be a lot more dates than I'm sure I'm going to be going on.

I shook my head, _'I'm not going to think like that, today Lovi finished everything. More romance is in store for us.'_ I smiled and my satchel bag and my camera, setting out to spend the rest of the day sight-seeing. I walked out, putting my bag on my shoulder as I made my way around, stopping when a couple of scooters passed in front of me, maybe I should rent one of those? I shook my head, smiling, and kept walking, taking random turns on random streets until I passed by a sign.

_'Casa di Giulietta'_ I looked down the alleyway, slowly making my way in as a large group of people came out. When I got in I looked around, a woman on the balcony acting out the scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' with one of her friends, tourist taking pictures with the Juliet statue that was place in the far corner, papers littering the wall in all different shapes and sizes, but most importantly I saw people writing. They were pretty much all women, a couple men scattered around here and there, some of the girls were crying, some were smiling lovingly down at their papers.

_'What is going on here?'_ I watched as one of the crying girls stood, sticking her paper on the wall and crying harder as she backed away from it and started to walk out. I stopped her, grabbing her arms gently, and I asked her softly, "Are you ok?" She looked at me and tried to smile, "Mi Paolo, mi Paolo." I put my hand over my heart and watched as she began to walk away, crying just as hard as before, if not harder, speaking unintelligible Italian, heartbreak evident in her voice.

* * *

I stayed until I was one of the last people here, I sat on one of the stone benches that were set up and I began writing about this place. I wrote about what I saw, the people and their writings, their reactions, everything. This had to be one of the best places ever. I looked up from my notebook when I heard the sound of tape being taken off the wall. Most of the letters had been taken down and placed in a basket, which was being held by a woman with dark brown hair that was up in a messy bun.

I watched as she finished taking the letters down and walked away with them. I quickly closed my notebook and put my bag back on my shoulder, standing up and following her. I put my pen in my bag as I was walking, glancing up ever so often so I wouldn't lose her. Though, I was following to close, I stopped and waited so she wouldn't suspect that she was being followed, but when she turned I set off again. I followed until she went to a little cafe, where a table of ladies stood when they saw her come in view.

I started to watch them as they walked through the cafe and out to the back, where they went up a set of stairs. _'Should I continue? I don't know how they will react to me just walking up there.'_ I stood there, in the doorway of the cafe and continued, straight through and up the stairs. I saw them, sitting at a table, passing out handfuls of letters to each other, I looked around, knocking on the door, "Excuse me?" I smiled as the lady who collected the letters stood, telling me to do something in Italian before correcting herself, "Just take the basket, and, um, dig in?"

I gave her a confused look, and she made her way over to me, "You are the translator from the department office? I've been waiting two weeks." She sounded disappointed, so I continued quickly, "I'm not, I'm sorry, but my name is Amelia. I actually just followed you, I saw that you put the letters into a basket," I motion to all the letters and the basket on the table, "And I just wondered why."

She smiled brightly at me, "Why? Ah! You are a writer." She motioned to my notebook, and I hesitated, knowing I wasn't, before nodding, "Yeah, I'm a writer." The woman nodded and smiled again, turning to the other ladies and saying, "Una scrittore." The women all said their hellos and nodded in my direction and I smiled at them, "Come, I'll show you." She led me over to the window where we looked down at a group of girls that were walking with paper and pens clutched to their hearts, excitement in their eyes and voices, with wide, bright smiles on their faces. "They come from all around the world everyday, just to write to Juliet." She smiled fondly down at them, as if looking at her own children.

"But," I started, "Taking their letters, isn't that like taking pennies out of a wishing well?" She looked at me, smiling the same at me as she did the girls, "If we do not take them, how will we give them answers?" I stood shocked for a moment before looking back at the women, which where writing now, "So, you all are Juliet?" The woman looked back at the table, walking back to it, "We are her secretaries. Bella has been married to the same man for fifty-one years, she handles husband problems." She pointed to a woman with dyed blonde hair, a green headband covering some of the grays popping out. Bella smiled up at me, "Husbands are like wine, it takes a long time for them to mature." I chuckled as I thought of Lovi, maybe it does just take time, he'll be acting like the man I fell in love with again after the restaurant is opened.

"Francine is a nurse, so she deals with illness and loss." Francine smiled up at me quickly before going back to writing, "She takes this very seriously, and says its because she is from France and understands everything about 'L'Amour'." Francine shot a small glare towards her and continued to write again. "Finally, Nonna, as we call her. She has twelve children, twenty-nine grandchildren, and sixteen great-grandchildren. She writes whatever she likes." I felt my eyes widen at the amount of family she had, this woman was my new hero. I looked over to the only un-named woman in the room, "And you? What do you write?"

"Isabella handles the ones you can barely read." Francine, having just sealed her first envelope, handed me a tear stained letter, the words barely legible. "That's right, the lover's quarrels, the break-ups, the unrequited loves." She sighed when I handed her the letter, "Someone has to do it." We all looked towards the door as a voice carried up the stairs, speaking crisp Italian, the letters were put down and the other three stood, "That's my mother, would you like to stay for dinner, Amelia?"

* * *

Isabella's mother came out of the kitchen speaking angry Italian words and put a bowl of pasta on the table, which was quickly grabbed by Francine, who was exchanging looks with the other two women while scooping the pasta out. "Mama, it is not an insult to you." Isabella argued, but her mother stopped her though, "Not an insult? I make a beautiful meal, big enough for the whole town, and she does not even stay to enjoy it?" I smiled at Isabella, thinking that it was cute that her mother was getting upset at my not staying just to eat her food."I would love to stay, I really would, but my fiancé is waiting for me."

Her face brightened as soon as the word fiancé slipped from my mouth, and giggles and chatter filled the room, "Oh, fiancé! Here, here. You will at least take some desert for you and your fiancé. I will not take no for an answer." I smiled as she went into the kitchen, putting something into a brown paper bag for me, I looked over to ladies and the said their congratulations to me. "Here, a sweet desert for the beautiful couple." I smiled at her and took the bag, "Grazie." She gave me a kiss on both cheeks and I smiled at the others, "Ci vediamo domani."

* * *

I walked back into the room, greeted by Lovino sitting on the bed, a smug smirk on his face, "120 kilometer both ways and I'm still beating you?" I went to him, grabbing his face like I did earlier and giving him a couple kisses, "How was Verona without me? Empty? Half-empty? Completely empty?" I smiled and sat on the bed, looking up to him, "Half-empty." He looked like I had just kicked him in the stomach, but I kept talking, "I met the Secretaries of Juliet." Lovino looked at me like I was crazy, "Juliet? Like Juliet Capulet?" I nodded and continued, "Yeah, they write letters back to people who write letters to Juliet." He started to sniff the air, looking around showing his obvious disinterest in what I was saying. "And these secretaries, they work for the city of Verona." He had completely turned now, looking for the source of the smell.

"These people, they write their letters to Juliet and they hang it on the wall, waiting for an answer." Lovino sniffed again, looking at the paper bag and pointing to it, "What's in the bag?" I shrugged and kept on rambling about the rest of my day and the secretaries and what good they do. I looked over and saw that he had taken the pastry out and taken a bite. "Mmm. Mmm! This is amazing! Amazing! Try this, Amelia." He walked over, paying no mind to the fact that he totally ignored and interrupted me, and put the pastry near my mouth. I tried to take a small bite, but he gave me a look, "Take a good bite, this is great." I took a bite almost as big as he did, and nodded, knowing that I would have to listen to him talk about this all night, but, I guess it was better than being ignored.

* * *

**This is a long chapter! I like it! :) There is lots of Italian used too, but they are in Italy.**

**I used some other characters in this chapter too: Francine is Fem!France, Isabella is Fem!Spain, Bella is Belgium, and Nonna is Fem!Rome/Grandma Rome. I hope you like them too!**

**Arthur should be coming in the next chapter or two, so keep an eye out!**


	4. The Most Amazing Day

The next day I took Lovino with me to visit with the ladies and Isabella's mother, Angelina. Almost instantly Lovi was taken with Angelina, she knew how to cook, and cook well. Not only that, but she had old family recipes she was willing to share that Lovi didn't have. It was like he was in a whole other universe when he was cooking with her.

"Your Lovino, he is very passionate." Isabella said as she walked into the dining area, two cups of coffee for us to enjoy in her hands. I smiled at her as she sat in front of me, "Yes, he is. But, ever since we got here, he seems to think he is more Italian than he already is. And, although imitation is the highest form of flattery, his imitations aren't very good." Isabella smiled and shrugged one of her shoulders, taking a drink when Lovino came rushing over and squatted beside me.

"That woman is amazing. Seriously incredible. I can't say it enough. I think I'm in love." I smiled, hiding a small giggle, "Oh, so you're in love with her?" I asked teasingly, and it was answered with an equally teasing 'Yes!' and a smile. We went on for another moment or two, smiling and teasing each other, just like we usually do, until his smile dropped. "Ok, just say no and I won't do it. I'm dying to do it, but I won't, I promise, I won't." Then, he looked up at me, his eyes wide and biting his lower lip slightly, it was cute and I loved it, but I knew our plans were going to be cancelled, again.

"Ok. What is it?" I grabbed his hand as he leaned forward, making it seem like it was top secret when he whispered, "Angelina has offered to teach me some secrets." I smiled and shook my head slightly, Lovi really was passionate about his cooking. "Ok, like right now, or all day?" He pointed his fingers down, tapping the tops of them on the table, "Like right now! I mean, she is amazing. Look, she is making rissoto rotini, I don't have that I the restaurant." I nodded, feeling a bit disappointed, but something else too. I don't know what though, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"So, no Lake Garda today?" I asked, disappointment laced in my words. Lovino stood, slowly taking a step back, "Well, Lake Garda has been there for like five hundred thousand years. And Angelina is here right now, offering to help me, and you're here, I'm here. It's all good, right?" He held his hands out, shrugging his shoulders and smiling slightly. He turned when Angelina walked into the room, her accent particularly heavy today, "You know that if you want to work, you have to watch!"

Lovino laughed, turning back to me and putting his wrist together, "You know, my hands are tied, what can I do?" I watched as he continued to slowly back into the kitchen, his mind already made up on what he was going to do. That was when Isabella piped in, "You know, you could help us." I smiled at her as Lovi started to say that it was a great idea and that it was win-win, I got to write and he got to cook, I sent an aggravated look to the back of his head when he walked back to the counter.

* * *

"How long have you two been engaged?" Isabella asked me while we were walking to the post boxes to send the letters that were written the night before. "Almost a year, the wedding keeps getting delayed, though." She nodded, looking down to the basket to make sure that no letters fell, "Then may I ask why you don't wear an engagement ring?" I smiled, leaning against the post box, "That's me, I insisted that he didn't have to get me one, he was so busy with the restaurant and everything. I guess I just found it unnecessary" She started shoving the envelopes into the box, and smiled at me, "I understand that, but, still, a girl should get a ring."

We traveled back to Juliet's courtyard to collect the letters, making friendly small talk. I like Isabella, she is easy to talk to, very easy-going, and very friendly. Somebody I could see Lovino with. _'No! Don't think like that, you should only see him with you. He is your fiancé.'_ I shook my head of the thoughts, starting to easily take down the taped letters. This went by a lot more quickly with two people, especially with how many there were today.

We pulled them in silence now, only a few left hanging, I pulled them quickly now, leaning down to grab one that was tucked into the wall. But, when I grabbed it and pulled, the brick it was tucked under fell. I squatted to pick it up, putting the letters into the basket when I did. I looked to the new hole in the wall, ready to put the brick back when I saw something, another letter. I reached my hand in, only able to grab it with two of my fingers from how far it was pushed back. I unfolded it, looking at the faded words on the front before turning it around, seeing an address written on the back.

* * *

_"I didn't go to him, Juliet. I didn't go to Feliciano. His eyes were so full of trust, I promised I'd meet him and run away together, because my parents don't approve. But, instead, I left him waiting for me below our tree - waiting and wondering where I was. I'm in Verona now. I return to London in the morning and I am so afraid. Please, Juliet, tell me what I should do. My heart is breaking and I have no one else to turn to. _  
_Love, Monica"_

I read out the letter, the secretaries watching, smiling and looking on with dreamy eyes, especially Nonna. "And that letter has been there for all those years?" Francine asked me and I shrugged, looking back down at the letter. Bella sat, putting her chin on her hand, "I think she came back and found her one true love." Nonna went and joined her, putting a hand on Bella's arm, "And they have ten children, and still make passionate love every night." I giggled, loving how they daydreamed together.

"Except he got bald, fat, and lazy and she has to do all the work." Francine shrugged and rolled her eyes, walking over to her station when a chorus of exasperated 'Francine' was voiced. But, Bella spoke up again, "But, maybe she stayed in London, married a duke, and lived happily ever after. Just like me." She smiled at the other ladies, putting a hand over her heart. "But you didn't marry a duke, you married an accountant." Bella sent an angry look at Francine, "Nobodies perfect." But, before a fight could break out Nonna spoke up again, "And, I bet when she is making love to that duke," I giggled again, no wonder she had so many children, all she thought about was making love, "She is imagining her first love, Feliciano."

I smiled a hopeful smile and looked up to Isabella, who had remained quiet this whole time, "Isabella, I-I have to write back." She looked over to the other women, Francine shaking her head, Nonna with the same hopeful look as me, and Bella, who was sighing. She grabbed a piece of the "Juliet paper" and held it out to me, "Then, answer her."

* * *

I stayed the whole day in my station, next to Francine's, writing the one letter to Monica in the time span that the other four answered all the other letters. I guess it's just because I'm a perfectionist. I stayed as all the women left for the night, giving cheek kisses when needed and saying my goodnights. I looked over my letter one last time, folding it to fit in the envelope, but before I sealed it I looked to Monica's letter. I picked it up and opened it, reading it before folding it back and putting it in the envelope to send to her. I sealed it and put it with the other letters to send out. I locked everything up and made my way back to my Lovino.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late." I walked in, putting my bag on the chair and kissing Lovino when he wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, no worries. How was your day?" I smiled as he hugged me tightly, "It was so good, the best." He pulled away and nodded as I pulled my shoes off, "Good, good, I'm glad." I smiled and walked back to him, giving him another peck, "So, how was Angelina?" He nodded, turning to pour us some wine, "She is great, you know? Very instinctive, she doesn't even cook while looking at recipes, she's just incredible. She's invited me to cook again, I think I could learn a lot from her."

Lovino turned and handed me my glass of wine, motioning for me to sit in the chair he was in before I came in. "So what did you do today?" I took a sip of my wine before smiling, "I just had the most amazing day. I just got to answer a letter that was written 50 years ago. I know it might not get there, but it just feels so good to write." I took another sip of my wine, looking at him standing over me. "Yeah, I think you should spend more time with them."

"Why?" I'm sure I sounded upset, and I hoped he wouldn't get upset, but right now it didn't matter. He answered quickly, "Because, it's your passion, right? And also because it fits perfectly. I just got off the phone with Signor Mancini and he has invited me to this amazing wine auction that is happening in Livorno." I nodded, I felt disappointed again, but still happy about my letter, "In Livorno?" He nodded back at me, drumming his fingers on his glass, "I know, I know. But its a very exclusive club, I don't know if I can get a ticket, if I do I'll only be away for like a day or two. But, I could try to get two, but I don't know." He took a sip of his wine, I heard what he said, but for some reason I felt that even though he said it, he wouldn't really try.

"No, its fine. I don't really want to go to a wine auction. In Livorno." Lovino stood, turning away, the disappointment now in his voice, "I know, it sounds terrible. I feel terrible now, I miss you already, you know?" He poured more wine in his glass and turned back towards me.

* * *

The next morning I spent inside the room, having already kissed Lovino goodbye I didn't really feel doing anything. But, I got up out of the bed and made my way to Angelina's cafe, wanting to talk to Nonna and Bella, maybe even Francine, really badly at the moment.

* * *

**Another long one! I'm really liking this, and I really hope you guys are too! :) **

**I finally got to the letter! I'm so excited! I know that the woman who wrote the letter is supposed to be British, but I used Fem!Germany, mostly because I don't really like the EnglandxItaly pairing, but I still hope you like it! **

**Omake:**

_**I sat at a table, Bella, who was the only one at the cafe at the moment, sitting on the other side, sipping on her tea. "I just don't understand. We came here for us, for a honeymoon because we knew we weren't going to be able to really have one. But, when we get here it's just work, work, work." I sighed, "He just isn't acting like the man I fell in love with, and I don't like that." Bella reached over and put her hand over mine, "I know what you are dealing with tesoro. I went through the same thing once upon a time. He is just excited about the restaurant, he wants it to be perfect so he is taking every chance to make it that way. It will blow over, and he will go back to normal, back to the Lovino you fell in love with." I smiled and she gave my hand a little squeeze before getting up. I hope it does blow over, Bella, I really do.**_


	5. A Story Worth Telling

The ladies and I sat at our stations the next day, smiling and laughing as we made small talk. "Listen to what this poor girl writes," Francine started, "Juliet, is there anything worse in this world than a man?'" Bella quickly retorted, "Sì, two." Laughter quickly filled the room, but was cut short by someone knocking on the door. He was tall, blonde, and was dressed rather nicely.

"Excuse me," He walked in, taking off his sunglasses and exposing his bright, green eyes, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you the Secretaries of Juliet?" He tucked his sunglasses away and pulled a letter from his jacket as Isabella answered his question with a polite yes. "That's great. May I ask which one of you wrote this letter to my grandmother, Monica Kirkland?" I felt my heart start pounding in my chest, she had gotten it! I wonder how she reacted? I stood, my smile wide and bright, "That was me, I can't believe it actually got to you."

"Well, we Brits tend to stay in our family homes." He smiled a polite smile, though his voice was dripping with sarcasm, and I started to walk over to him, "This is amazing, its been less than a week since I mailed it." I smiled again, and he put an arm behind me, leading me to a room just off to the side, "Yes, and it was a very thoughtful letter. Now, what were you thinking?" I gave a confused look at his change in tone, frowning now, I looked up at him. "I was thinking that she deserved an answer."

"Yeah, maybe fifty years ago, but not now." I was starting to get frustrated, why was this guy even here? It is his grandmother's letter. If she didn't want it, I'm sure she was capable enough to do something about it. "Last time I checked, true love didn't have an expiration date." I crossed my arms and he gave a sarcastic chuckle, "True love? Are you joking? Can you imagine what would happen if she hadn't seen sense?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, you wouldn't be here and that would've been an upside." The British man scoffed, "What are you even doing here? What, are you some lonely American girl who has to live vicariously through others?" I looked away, getting more frustrated with every word he said, "I'm not lonely, I'm engaged." He gave me a small frown and turned half-way to leave, "My condolences to the groom."

I felt my jaw drop and I followed angrily after him, earning looks from all the ladies. I raced down the stairs after him, shouting, "Excuse me? So that's it, you came all the way from London to give me a lecture?" By the time I had finished, our feverish pace had put us almost in the middle of the courtyard in front of the cafe. The unnamed man turned, still walking, "No, I came because I couldn't let my grandmother come alone."

This time, I felt my heart soar again, "Monica is here? Why?" I was so happy! I had to meet her, no matter how much I disliked her grandson. He turned again, "I think even you might be able to work that one out." I dislike him so much, but right now it didn't matter, Monica was here! I stopped as the realization hit me, "Oh my God, that's awesome! She's come to find her Feliciano!" The grandson stopped in his tracks, turning around briskly, "Awesome?"

I smiled brightly and nodded, he just smiled and gave another chuckle, "And if Feliciano doesn't want to see her, if he's forgotten her, is gravely ill, or dead, let's just say for fun. What then?" I frowned, not able to come up with a comeback, I hadn't really thought of that, but then again, I also didn't think she would be here. "Thought so." The British voice pulled me from my thoughts and I watched as he started to walk away, "I want to meet her! I would like to meet Monica." I put my hands behind my back and watched as he turned back around.

"And I would like to play for Manchester United, but I'm shit at football." I took a step forward, "You don't think she wants to meet me?" I asked, not really wanting to play these silly games anymore. "I honestly think she has no interest meeting a women who can jam 'Oh my God', and 'Awesome' into the same sentence." He turned and walked away, leaving the small courtyard. I waited for a moment, then made up my mind, I was going to meet Monica whether he liked it or not. I started to walk behind him, far enough away so he wouldn't know I was following him.

* * *

I followed him to Juliet's Courtyard, stopping at the entrance to watch. There she was, staring up at the balcony, but she looked over to her grandson when he walked up, saying that they were closing up and they needed to go. But, he stood beside her for a moment, looking up with her. Monica turned and started to walk out, and that's when I made my move. I walked up slowly to meet them, giving her rude grandchild an angry look, which he returned. "Excuse me, Monica? Hi. My name is Amelia, and I wrote you the letter."

Monica looked surprised, even turning to look at her grandson for a second, "The letter? From Juliet?" I nodded, looking again at the aggravated look I was receiving from the man, "Oh, goodness. Thank you. But, however did you find us?" I motioned to him, "Well, your grandson found me actually." Monica looked over to him, shocked once more, "You did?"

He nodded, "Well, the thing is, I thought we should-" I could tell he didn't want to be scolded by his grandmother, he had met me without telling his grandmother and then acted rudely. "He was very sweet, and very charming, and he thought you might like to meet me." I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice, but it just slipped through. I smiled at Monica when looked at him, saying "Uncharacteristically thoughtful of you, dear."

Now, they both smiled at me, one genuinely happy and the other forced, "Yes, well, under the circumstances, I thought it would be a bit churlish not to meet the person responsible for this lunacy." I smiled brightly at him, nodding and saying a quiet "Ok." But Monica soon spoke up, "Arthur doesn't approve of this one bit, which makes this all the more fun." I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, but a giggle still escaped. I liked Monica even more now.

"We were just going for a glass of wine, would you like to join us?" Monica asked, but the question was soon answered by Arthur, who held his hand up, "Absolutely not, absolutely not. It's just been a long day, too long of a day." He smiled at his grandmother who turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Ok, darling, have a good sleep." I giggled again, watching him pout as Monica stepped in front of him. "Do you know some place we can go?" I nodded and smiled, "I know the perfect place." I let her take my arm as we started walking, Arthur still pouting behind us. Putting my other hand over her hand, I said to her, "I can't believe you're really here."

* * *

We had sat and talked for hours, not just the three of us, but the secretaries also. This happened, not only because they wanted to hear Monica's story, but because Arthur and I would insult each other or fight every two seconds. But, we had learned a lot about Monica, She was half-German, half-British. Her mother being British and her father German, but her father died when she was a baby, and her mother re-married quickly after, so she was raised around the British half of her family.

"I was taking an art course in Tuscany, staying with a family outside of Siena, and they had a son named Feliciano. It was love at first sight." She smiled as she thought back to that time, "He had the warmest brown eyes. And he told me I was very beautiful, la ragazza più bella del mondo." I smiled brightly, looking up as Nonna started to talk, "You are still very beautiful." Arthur leaned back in his chair, not wanting to break apart Nonna and Monica's hands. I looked at him, and he smiled, but all I could think about was how rude and mean he was earlier, so I looked back to Monica.

"And he gave me this ring." She said, holding up a ring that was on a necklace chain. I smiled brightly as she let me take the ring, holding it tightly so I wouldn't drop it. I passed it on, letting the other women look at it. "We wanted to get married. But, I had exams back in England, and my parents would have never agreed. And I got scared, so I ran away." She stopped for a moment, looking down, "Now, I want, more than anything, to tell him that I'm sorry that I was such a coward."

Arthur spoke up then, the first time in a while, lightly teasing his grandmother, "Of course, a card or a letter is too simple." I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped from my mouth, and I smiled even bigger, if that was possible, at Monica, "So, you have come to find your Feliciano?" She nodded, getting her necklace back from Nonna, and Arthur chuckled softly, "Yes and I think I know where he is." My excitement for her showed in my voice when I asked her where, but, she just smiled and replied, "On the farm, near Siena. Arthur is driving me down tomorrow."

"Only because I didn't want you to hitchhike." He said, leaning back and closing his eyes. I looked between them before Monica pointed to him, "Well, he thinks its a big mistake." This is where the onslaught of the secretaries came in, starting with Bella, "It's because you don't have a romantic bone in your body." Arthur just sat up, opening his eyes again, "No, no. It's because I'm a realist." Then, Isabella popped up, "No, it's because you are an Englishman." Francine joined in, "Cold as fish." The girls were giggling and you could tell Arthur was getting a bit frustrated, "Well, who was it that wrote Romeo and Juliet?" Nonna patted his arm, smiling at him, "Williamo Shakespearelli, a great Italian." A small round of giggles and laughs erupted at Arthur's expense.

I giggled again as Arthur looked back to me and his grandmother, a genuine smile on his face "That's it, they're mad. They're mad." Monica stood, grabbing her bag, "Amelia, my dear, goodnight. And thank you, so much." I stood with her, returning the kiss on the cheek she gave me, "No, thank you. Sleep well." She smiled at everybody else, saying goodnight and telling Arthur to stand. He said his good nights and they were off.

I turned to the ladies, "How great would it be if she found her Romeo?" Nonna and Francine started to speak soft Italian, soft enough and advanced enough that I didn't know what was said, but Isabella turned to me, "Imagine if she did, after fifty years, just because you found that letter" I nodded, smiling for the thousandth time that night, "Nobody would believe it if it wasn't true." The smile fell from my face as an idea popped into my head.

* * *

With all my stuff in tow, I ran after Arthur and Monica. I yelled after them when I got close enough, "Wait! Wait!" I stepped in front of them when they stopped and turned around, "Oh, for the love of - She comes." I stopped and looked at Arthur, shaking my head to stop myself from retorting, I looked over to Monica, "May I come with you to find Felicano?"

Monica smiled brightly at me and Arthur looked shocked, "Where is this fiancé of yours? You're in the City of Love and you want to come with us?" I nodded, knowing that he was doubting that I even had a fiancé, "Yes, I do. Because he is busy and I am free. Well, if its not an intrusion, of course." Monica smiled at me again, "Of course it isn't an intrusion," and when Arthur opened his mouth to say something she looked at him, changing her tone, "It's not an intrusion, Arthur." I smiled when he closed his mouth and backed away from the conversation.

"I do have one thing to tell you first," I started, looking at Monica while she argued with Arthur for a moment more, "This is not entirely selfless. It started out as a reply to your letter, and now I think its amazing what you are doing and I would love to write about it, if that's ok." Arthur looked more irritated than I've ever seen him, "A journalist. Gran, she's a journalist who is trying to pry into our private lives." Monica just scoffed, "Its hardly state secrets, is it?" She smiled at me, but I was focused on Arthur, "I'm not a journalist, I hope to be someday, but," I stopped when he interrupted me, I was getting tired of people doing that, first Lovi, now him? "And you think Gran's story is your ticket?"

I shook my head, looking him in the eyes, "I think its a story worth telling." Monica smiled and grabbed my hand, "We would love to have you with us." I smiled and asked "Really?" Monica just nodded, "Of course we would, darling." And Arthur put on another fake smile and a fake polite voice, "Oh, yes, we would."

* * *

**Arthur! He finally made his debut, but it wasn't a nice one! The next chapter starts their adventure to find Feliciano Vargas! **

**Hope to see you then!**


	6. The First Feliciano

We started our search for Feliciano early a couple of days after, seeing as the two both wanted a day to rest before roaming the country side. Arthur was driving, only talking when Monica asked him a question, and Monica was in the front seat, taking in the scenery and telling stories if she had a memory there. That left me in the back, not that I minded, I could put my feet up on the other seats and write easier. But, at the moment, I was busy typing away on my phone, texting my fiancé when he asked about how the past couple of days were.

_Amazing!_  
_Monica is here!_  
_The woman I wrote the letter to as Juliet._  
_Tell you more later..._  
_xoxo,_  
_Amelia_

I waited for a moment, looking up when Monica pointed something out to me with the biggest smile on her face. Then, I looked over to the rear view mirror, seeing Arthur look back at me at the same time, we shared a small look that was surprisingly not an angry one, but we both looked away quickly. I looked down at my phone, opening the text from Lovino.

_Loving Livorno!_  
_The wine deals here are amazing - I'm in heaven!_  
_Have fun, call you later..._  
_Love you,_  
_Lovino_

I sighed and put down my phone, I'm glad he's having fun there, because I know I'm going to enjoy my trip. We drove for a little while, not talking, the only noise being the upbeat Italian music playing from the radio, until we stopped to stretch our legs for a bit. We found this cute little picnic area that had a large tree shading the picnic table, not only that but it had an amazing view of the land, it made me fall more in love with Italy.

* * *

Arthur sat on top of the table, facing away from Monica and I, looking at our surroundings, while Monica and I sat across from each other, her on a flat rock and I was on the bench. "So, how much time did you actually spend with Feliciano?" I asked her, wanting to know more about their relationship so I could write more. "Oh, every second we could. I'd go and meet him after class at the farm where he worked, I was always greeted with a rose, and we would sit under the trees, and we'd share some bread with olive oil and tomatoes."

I smiled as she got the dreamy look in her eyes again, "That's so romantic." But, right as soon as the words left my mouth, Arthur scoffed, turning half-way to look at us. "What is so romantic about eating in the dirt?" I turned to look at him, letting a small 'Really?' out for him to hear, we shared a look before we both turned back around. "Well, it wasn't dirt to Feliciano, he loved the earth. He loved talking about the rain, the fresh springs of fresh water, we'd walk for miles and miles, we'd lay in the tall grass. I still remember the smell of his sweat on his bare chest."

"Ok, ok Gran. We get - We get the picture." Arthur said, holding his hand out to try to stop his grandmother, and I giggled at his embarrassed state. "So, you must feel like you're about to meet your long lost soul mate." She smiled gently at me, and nodded her head, looking up to Arthur when he started to say, "Her soul mate was my grandfather, let's not invalidate my entire existence." He stood and walked out into the sun, shielding his eyes from it. "You know I didn't mean it like that, but, I'm still sorry." I looked after him, the way the light hit him made him look very handsome, even if it was from the side.

"Arthur is just like my husband was," Monica stated, pulling my attention back to her, "Both skeptics. My husband always said that love was just hormones, but underneath he had such a warm and passionate heart. Arthur's just the same." We both nodded in understanding, and I looked back over to him, the same thoughts as before running through my mind only to be disrupted again by Monica. "Tell me about the man you're in love with."

"Lovino." I said, smiling and felt my shoulders lift when I inhaled deeply. I sighed and went over to sit by her on the rock, "Lovino is a chef, an amazing chef. He's opening his own restaurant in New York, and that's one reason why we chose Italy for our trip. So if we had down time he could meet suppliers, and actually, right now, he's in Livorno at a wine auction." We looked at each other for a moment, and she put her hand over mine, "Well that sounds like fun." I smiled and nodded, "For him."

"And what do your parents think? Do they like him?" She asked me, and I just looked down, feeling a knot start to form in my throat. "Yeah, my, um, my dad likes him. My mom left us when I was nine, so..." I trailed off, looking anywhere but at Monica or Arthur. "Oh dear, I'm - I'm sorry about that." I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." I looked up, stopping the tears that threatened to fall, but looked back to Monica and smiled.

* * *

We were driving again, but we were on back roads now, looking for our first Feliciano Vargas. Nervousness filled the car as we watched houses go by slowly, wondering if we could really find him today. We finally pulled up to a nice, small country home, and piled out of the car. "How do you want to go about this, Gran?" We both looked at him, Monica shrugging, "Well, we could knock on the door, or ring the doorbell." We all walked up, Monica and Arthur up by the door and me standing behind, waiting after Monica knocked on the door.

"What if his wife answers and goes into a fit of jealous rage?" Arthur questioned looking back at me, but Monica just laughed and clapped her hands turning to look at me as well, "Well, I would be flattered." I giggled and we stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again, "I'm more worried that he won't remember me." I put my hand on her arm and Arthur leaned in close to her, "Alright then, Gran, let's go before this all ends in tears." But, she just turned away from him, gently putting her hand on the door. When Arthur looked at me, I gave him an angry look, shaking my head. He just looked at me for a moment before looking back to Monica, "There's no one in, let's just go."

"Let me check around back." I said, starting to walk away from the two as Monica went to go peer in the window. "No, let's just go, we put in our best effort, there is no reason to prolong the disappointment." Arthur said, grabbing my hand and pulling back over, but right when we stepped in front of the door, it opened. He dropped my hand and stepped back to let his grandmother step in front of him. They said their hellos, and she asked him if he was Feliciano Vargas in Italian. When he replied yes, Arthur reached out his hand, "Good afternoon. I'm Arthur Kirkland, this is my grandmother, Monica, and Amelia."

Monica put her hand on her chest, "I'm Monica, do you remember?" The two elders stood there for a second, just looking at each other, then she turned to us. "Its not him. It's not his eyes." I nodded, frowning slightly as she started to apologize to him in Italian. "Let's make sure, ok Gran? Do you remember what you were doing in the summer of 1957?" Arthur asked the man, stepping in front of his grandmother. The old man chuckled. "The summer of 1957? I'll never forget it. I met the most beautiful girl with long blonde hair." Arthur looked back to us excitedly, but turned back around when the man started talking again, "We married that year." Monica started laughing quietly and her and I started walking back to the car, giggling when he said that he cursed her and started to shout in Italian at Arthur for bringing it up.

Arthur made his way back to the car with us, "Well, we can't say we didn't try Nana." I looked at him incredulously, "Are you for real?" He retorted quickly, saying, "If I actually knew what that meant, I may attempt to answer it." I just rolled my eyes and looked at Monica, "He can't be the only Feliciano Vargas in Tuscany." We all looked back to the door to see the man flip him off, "Well, he's the only one around here, so?" His grandmother looked at him, "Well, I didn't fly all the way out here to pack it in now." She said, smacking her hands down for emphasis, "Well, what do you want to do? Go around house to house, asking if Feliciano is in?" Monica and I shared a look before looking back to him, and I said with a shrug, "How many can there be?

* * *

"Seventy-four. Seventy-four Feliciano Vargas' and you want to go on a scavenger hunt? Impossible. Were going home in the morning." We had arrived back at the hotel, changing into more comfortable clothes and going out by the pool to research him, marking where every Feliciano Vargas was in Tuscany. "Hold on Arthur," Monica said, studying the map, "Calm down. Amelia, what do you think?"

"What does she think? She doesn't. This was her brilliant idea in the first place. It's over, done! We've found Nemo, the curtains have closed." Arthur was ranting, throwing his arms up and everything when Monica patted my hand and said my name, "Listen, this is my job, I find things. And through process of elimination, and caveat emptor, which would require assembling a few more facts, we'll have our Feliciano in no time." I said, then looked up to Arthur, who was smiling and said, very rudely I might add, "Did Miss. Awesome-For-Real really just say 'Caveat Emptor'?"

"Oh, please. I went to Brown, double major and minor in Latin." Monica put her hand up to stop us and Arthur had to get the last word in, "This is madness. Sheer madness." Monica grabbed the tie that was holding his robe closed and pulled him closer to her, "Arthur, didn't you say you wanted to go swimming? Go away while we are working." She pushed him towards the pool, which he went to while grumbling.  
I watched after him, not able to take my eyes off of him when he took off his robe and dived in, and Monica must have caught on, because she smiled at me and said, "He's a good looking sod, isn't he?" I just giggled and moved my laptop so she could lay the map flat, "Are you sure that Feliciano wouldn't have left this area?" I asked her, and she motioned to the map, "He loved this land, I'm 100% sure he wouldn't have left." I nodded, motioning to her necklace which she easily handed over. I put the chain over the legend, then put it down in the middle of the map, holding it down tightly as I put my red marker in the middle of the ring, making a large circle on the map, "These are our Feliciano's." Monica smiled at me and clapped her hands, "Are you sure you have time for this, dear?"

* * *

_'Ciao, mi amour, how are you?'_ Lovino's voice came through the phone, and it was weird, especially after not hearing him for a few days. "I'm fine, great actually. How are you?"

_'I just witnessed the best wine auction, it was incredible. Incredible. How's it going?'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose, how could he think a wine auction is amazing? "It's going good, I'm actually in Siena right now."

_'Siena? Why are you in Siena?'_ I smiled, glad to finally hear his voice, "I'm writing a story, and we are sorta on an adventure looking for someone she knew fifty years ago."

_'Ok, baby, this really isn't a good time right now because I'm kinda in the middle of something. But, I'm actually glad you called because I was just going to call you, because the deals here are really, really incredible and I think I need until Friday. But, you don't have to say yes, and, ya'know, I already feel horrible. We've hardly talked and we haven't seen each other.'_ I stopped him, "No, no, that's totally fine, I think I'll need until Friday too." I could practically hear the smile in his voice as he said 'Great, win-win!' and hung up.

I turned back to Monica, seeing that Arthur had joined her and was wiping the water from his face, and I had to stop myself from looking at the water dripping from his hair and the water on the rest of his body. "Monica, I'm free!" I watched as she clapped her hands and turned to Arthur who asked what I was free from. "She's coming with us!" He put the towel around his neck, calling out with a sarcasm filled voice, "Oh, splendid! She's coming with us!"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm enjoying it! And I feel that these chapters keep getting longer and longer. If you like it, tell me! :) **


	7. A Good Feeling About This

We went on our first search for Feliciano the next day, Monica giving directions Arthur, who took them silently, and me in the back, writing away about our adventures so far. I looked up for a moment, seeing Monica look back to check on me, her hand bouncing to the beat of the music, and I smiled. I was really enjoying this trip, even if Arthur and I didn't get along the greatest I could see great friendships forming from our time together.

* * *

Arthur and I stood back while Monica sat at a chess table talking to our first Feliciano of the day. But, we were clueless as to what was going on because they were speaking Italian. I could catch a little bit of what he was saying and translated for Arthur, "He said, 'I'm sorry I'm not the Feliciano you are looking for.'" I paused for a moment, watching him put his fingers together and kiss them, much like chefs did, "And something about a fish dinner."

Arthur just looked me and nodded, "So where are we off to now?" I shrugged and watched as Monica stood, getting a kiss on the cheek and walking away from the pair playing chess. She smiled at us when we went to walk beside her, "I love all this attention I'm getting from men, even if its because I'm looking for someone." I giggled and Arthur just scoffed and put his sunglasses back on.

* * *

Now, we stood near a boat dock, Arthur in between us girls. We watched as a small boat with only a few passengers came up. An elderly man stepped off, wearing a very small speedo and a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned, but tied at the bottom, and started to help the passengers off. When we all put together that the elderly man was Feliciano, Arthur looked at his grandmother, who was just whispering 'Oh no.' and 'Goodness.' and chuckled, I turned around, putting my hand on Arthur's arm to push him towards our car.

"No, no. We have to talk to him, that's what this little trip is about right?" Arthur chuckled again, grabbing my hips and turning me back around, positioning me in front of him so he could push me forward. I covered my eyes and stepped backwards , feeling my back hit his chest. "None of us are going to talk to him, because - because he doesn't have any clothes on!" This time I heard Monica chuckle and she grabbed my arm, "Let's go then, darling."

I sighed as we got back in the car, buckling my seat belt, "I could have went my whole life without seeing that." Arthur let out a hearty laugh as he started the car, "This trip was your idea, Amelia." I reached up and smacked his arm lightly, a smile on my face, "It may have been, but I wasn't expecting people with no clothes on."

* * *

We were pulling into a driveway, but not just any driveway, one with a huge gate and with the biggest house I've ever seen at the end of it. "Well, wouldn't this be nice Gran? Going from a man who works the fields to a man who owns them. And, you'd get to skip the messy bits." Arthur said and shared a look with Monica, who just chuckled and looked forward again, "Life is the messy bits, love." Arthur looked into the rear view mirror at me and smiled, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling either.

Again, we stood back while Monica spoke to another, our last for the day Feliciano, but this time it was different, with this huge yard we could go exploring for a bit, letting them have their privacy. And when we got back, they were finishing up, smiling and saying their goodbyes. Monica handed me the rose she was given and I looked at her, "What is it with you and Italian men? They fall at your feet." She just shrugged and gave me the biggest smile.

"It's a shame, I think I could have been happy here." Arthur said, unlocking the doors for us, "Happy? Did your grandson just say happy?" Arthur just rolled his eyes at me, opening his door, "I said 'Could have been.' Let's not get carried away, I do have a reputation to uphold." I giggled and slipped in the car.

The car ride on the way back to the hotel wasn't the most pleasant, a fight, that I don't even remember, had broke out between Arthur and I, even after we got along so well earlier.

* * *

"Arthur, why don't you tell Amelia about your legal work?" Monica suggested while we all sat around the small dinner table, drinking wine and eating dessert. "Oh, no, Gran. I don't think she would have much interest in that." He sat back in his seat, taking a sip of his wine, "Oh? Try me." I said, because I did have in interest in it, it was something to hear about other than food. "It's just the sort of thing like defending the defenseless, persevering human rights." I stared at him for a moment, mouth slightly agape, "You seemed surprised."

"I am, I didn't have you pinned down as the save humanity type." I said, and Arthur glanced at Monica, who was silently sipping her wine and eating. "Oh really, then what type did you have me pinned as?" He asked me while he was leaning forward. "Well, I was leaning towards elitist Oxford prick, but I guess a self-satisfied do-gooder works as well." I smiled at him the same sarcastic smile he is always giving me and he nodded, more hurt by what I said then he was trying to let on, "I guess you're a poor judge of character then." I took another sip of my wine ignoring him and looking as Monica took a shot of something I didn't even know she ordered, "Well, Art, she does work with facts. And now I'm off to bed."

Arthur gave her a hurt look and I smiled, covering my mouth to hold in my laughter. Monica and Arthur stood, she gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me goodnight, but only patted Arthur's cheek and refused his offer to walk her to her room, telling us to be nice to each other. I finished the rest of my wine and filled both of our glasses back up, "She's awesome." I said, tapping Arthur's glass with mine when he held it up. "I respect your usage of the word this one instance." I just smiled and took a large drink, "I'm flattered, thank you for approving."

He nodded, "Let's hit the sack shall we?" I lifted an eyebrow at him, I understood the saying, but, the way he said it was off. "I'm sorry, I guess I..." Arthur trailed off, he seemed a bit nervous, especially now that he was chuckling awkwardly and looking like he wanted to punch himself. I don't know, maybe it was just the wine getting to me, "Well, as much as I would love to stay and drink a whole bottle of Carpazo..."  
"No, no, go to bed. You should, it was a long day. Goodnight Arthur." I said, not really wanting him to stay after our fight from earlier. He put his wine done, seeming very hurt by how harsh my words came out, "Right, goodnight Amelia." He stood and I said another goodnight, watching him until I would have had to turn. I took another drink of my wine as I heard him walk down the couple of stairs, but turned around when I heard him walk back up, "Forgive me. Where are my manners?"

"You know, I've been wondering that since I met you?" I retorted, and he gave a slight nod, "Yes, but I don't know what it is, you seem to bring out the very worst in me." I smiled, knowing that he was trying to apologize for all the teasing, sarcasm, and everything we'd done to each other the past few days, "Somehow it's my fault." I said, still smiling. And he smiled back, "All of this is your fault. You wrote that blasted letter." He looked down, putting his hand on the wall before looking back up.

"Nonetheless, may I walk you to your room?"

* * *

"You know, I'm not the buttoned-up, buttock-clenching killjoy you seem to make me out as." Arthur said, trying to explain himself as we walked slowly to my room. "Right, and I made you argue that true love was bullocks." I said playfully, and he smirked at me and replied just as playfully, "Guilty. But, I'm just genuinely worried for her. I know she may seem carefree, but her life hasn't been all that easy. Is it that unreasonable for me to be worried?"

He looked at me, knowing that I would tell him it wasn't, because I cared for Monica just as much as he did, even if I hadn't known her for a long time. She was like the mother I never had. So, I just smiled at him, stopping in front of my door, "No, but I have a really, really good feeling about this." He smiled back, putting his hand on my arm, "Let's hope you're right. Goodnight Amelia." Arthur leaned down, giving me a small peck on the cheek before walking to his room.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I stepped into my room, 'Why did he do that? And why do I feel like a teenager who just got kissed after her first date?' I smiled and tossed my stuff on the chair, quickly changing into my pjs and laying down, my laptop sitting open on the other side of the bed. I thought back over the day, starting to type what I had written, but my thoughts were cut short by my phone ringing.

I jumped up, secretly hoping it was Arthur calling me, but when I looked at the name I felt my heart drop, it was Lovino. I just set my phone down, not understanding why I was so sad, my fiancé was calling me, I love him. But, I didn't get up to answer it, I would have been so much more happier if it was another man.

* * *

**This chapter isn't as long, but the next is going to be one of the longest, if not the longest, I've already gotten it written and I'll upload it sometime tomorrow! :) **

**Tell me what you think, tell me if you love it, hate it, you don't care, just tell me! **


	8. Do You Believe in Destiny?

It was happier in the car the next day, we all talked and laughed, Arthur and I not fighting once, much to Monica's surprise. But, after we visited our first and only Feliciano, we decided to just call it a short day, Monica was tired and didn't really feel that hot after visiting him. He was living in a nursing home, but the expensive kind, where its almost like a mansion with a hospital wing. He had to be escorted out to the courtyard, where we were waiting, by his nurse, and when he got in front of Monica he took off his sunglasses, revealing his light blue, glossed over eyes.

She asked him if he remembered her, and he had to reach up and put a hand on her cheek to see her. After he said he knew who she was, they kissed on the cheeks, and Monica held his hands, turning back towards me and Arthur and shaking her head. She continued her conversation with him while we sighed and shared a look, realizing how close we were sitting to each other, the closest we'd ever been.  
We loaded back up in the car, we didn't say anything until Monica spoke up, saying that was it for the day, and our silent agreement followed as Arthur drove us back to the hotel. I waited for a moment, putting my hand on her shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, "We're not done yet." She put her hand over mine and smiled, "Of course we aren't, darling." I smiled back to her, even though I knew it looked sad, and sat back, looking out the window.

* * *

It was early evening and the sun had just set, I was sitting at the desk in my room, typing more on the story and giving my thanks to the man who had brought my room service in, and signing when I needed. But, when he opened the door a familiar voice came through, "Oh, um, hello?" I went back to typing on my laptop, and greeted him back, standing when he walked from the little foyer into my actual room, "Is Monica with you? No?" I tried to hide the slight disappointment in my voice, I liked Arthur, so I shouldn't be asking if his grandmother is with him every time we were alone.

"No, she already turned in for the night." He motioned toward my food, "I was going to ask if you wanted dinner, but..." I smiled, and pointed back to the desk, "I was actually, just working on the story." He gave a short nod and a small smile, "How's it coming?" He sounded like he sincerely wanted to know, and that was strange, seeing as he didn't even want me to write the story a few days ago. But, I gave him a bigger smile and put my hands behind my back, "It's going... Ok." After I said that he gave a big toothy grin that made me want to giggle, but I stopped myself, not wanting him to think that I was laughing at him.

"Am I in it?" Arthur questioned, giving me a hopeful look. He was really attractive, and I don't know why I'm just noticing this now, but I am, and part of me hates it and part of me loves it. "Maybe. Why?" He gave me the same toothy grin as before and stepped towards the desk, "May I read some of it? Just a little bit." I stepped in front of him, closing my laptop and my notebook. "Absolutely not, it isn't even finished yet." He took a step back now, so that he wasn't standing right on top of me, "How am I to be sure I'm being properly betrayed?"

"You are, believe me, you are." He just smiled, and I knew our little flirting game would have to end for tonight, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He ask, and I took a step forward, putting my hands on his chest, "It means, goodnight Arthur." I gently pushed him so he would walk backwards, but I knew he could tell that I didn't want to say goodnight just yet, his smile gave it all away. "Goodnight." I said again, now in the foyer, his back almost against the door.

"Yeah." I said as he put his hand on the door knob. "Goodnight." I said finally as he opened the door, but then he chuckled, "What? Go to bed." I said, giving him a playful shove. I shut the door, leaning against it as he talked, "Is this one of those things where you say one thing, but mean another?" 'Yes.' I wanted to say, but I just kept the smile on my face and said a quick no. It was silent for a moment, before he spoke again, "Alright. Goodnight Amelia." I didn't say it back, I just kept leaning against the door, this stupid smile on my face and waited to hear his footsteps retreat. Which, truthfully, I knew that he was doing the same.

* * *

The next morning I woke before both Monica and Arthur, going outside to eat breakfast and write a little more in my notebook. But, not long after I finished my breakfast and started to write, Arthur walked up, a shiny red apple in his hand, we said good morning to each other before he got straight to what he needed to tell me, "Gran says she wants to sleep in today." I looked up to him, "Well, is she ok? Does she need anything?" He shifted the apple from hand to hand, wiping it on his shirt a couple of times, I could tell he was nervous, but about what? We're friends now, right?

"Oh, no need, she's tough as old boots, that one. Churchill in a dress." He chuckled nervously and looked away. "So I thought about seeing a bit of Siena since we're here." I nodded, "That's a good idea." I said, looking back down to my notebook. "I suppose you want to keep on writing. Work, work, work. Admirable trait." He said, walking away a bit, but I put my pen down, closing my notebook, "Arthur," He turned and looked at me, a confused expression on his face, "Since we're here." I said, packing my things away.

* * *

We were walking trough town, it was almost afternoon now, and we had already visited lots of places, and took many, many pictures. "You know, I hate to compliment you, but what you are doing for Monica is really sweet, and I imagine that you'd rather be spending your holiday elsewhere, so did you volunteer your services or did your parents. I mean, where do they fit in?" I looked over to him, and he was looking at the ground, but, when he noticed I was looking he looked up at me.

"I'd like to think they are in a good place." He started, "They died in a car crash when I was ten." I stopped in my tracks, looking over to him with sad eyes, so we both lost people dear to us, he understands how it feels. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." I said, taking his arm when he held it out for me. "Thank you, Amelia. I really appreciate it. It was a difficult time." He paused for a moment to look over to me, "Gran lost her son and I lost my parents. So I'm not a big believer in happy endings." He paused again, seeing me nod in understanding, "But, Gran took me under her wing and made me the simply unpleasant man I am today."

We walked for a little bit longer, stopping to take pictures when I said something looked pretty, making friendly small talk, it was amazing and felt like we were on our own little vacation. "So, what about your fiancé, is not getting a tad lonely?" I shook my head, watching how we moved our feet in sync, "No, Lovino is having the time of his life, and I doubt he even notices that I'm gone. What about you? You surely have a girlfriend." He smiled at the hidden compliment, and looked at me, "That is a very, very long story." I smiled back to him, "I've got time."  
We walked along the Fonte Gala, Arthur telling the story of Patricia, his now ex-girlfriend while I snapped more pictures, snapping one of him before I asked him, "So, you broke up with her?" We looked at each other, and he smiled again, "Are you insinuating that I'm more the type to be dumped rather than do the dumping?" I just smiled and nudged him playfully, "Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" Arthur just shook his head and chuckled, "I did break up with her though, this time."

* * *

We now sat at a small table in front of a gelato shop, Arthur with his strawberry cone and me with my vanilla. But, while Arthur slowly ate his ice cream, he read my story from the notebook. I took the ice cream away from my mouth, reaching for my notebook, "Ok. That's enough." He pulled the notebook out of my reach, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, "Seriously that's enough." I grabbed the notebook and pulled it away from him, closing it and putting it away. "Amelia, your writing is really good." I smiled and said a small thank you, but he talked quickly after me, "No, it's really, really, really good."

We both had our elbows on the table now, leaning over the table towards each other like it was natural, "Why do you sound so surprised?" I questioned him, did I make it seem like I didn't write well? "Why have you never shown your work to anyone?" He asked me, trying to avoid the question I asked him with another, I just brushed it off and answered him, "I never feel like it's finished. I guess I'm just too much of a perfectionist with it." He chuckled and leaned closer to me, "You know that's just another way of saying I'm a chicken? Listen, you've got nothing to be afraid of. You're not a fact checker, you're a writer!" I smiled at him, pushing my ice cream in his face, covering his mouth and nose with it.

I giggled at him and he chuckled back, "What was that for?" I smiled widely and leaned forward, "I'm not a chicken." He just nodded, looking away with a big, cute grin on his face, taking a bite of his ice cream, "And I'm not a gentleman." Arthur shoved his ice cream in my face, painting my lips, my nose, and part of my cheek pink. I gasped, jumping back in my surprise before leaning forward again, "Do you think we should get back to Monica?" I asked and smiled at him, eating a bit more of my ice cream.

He nodded, following my lead on eating his own, "Yeah, many more Felicianos'." We smiled at each other for moment before I pushed my ice cream back in his face, grabbing his hand to stop his from going in mine, but our playing was cut short when my cone crumbled underneath both of our hands and the ice cream fell on the table. We laughed and lowered our hands, my hands not letting go of his, "We should get back to Monica."

* * *

We had went and picked up Monica, who was really quite surprised to hear how our day went, and went on our search to finish out the day. We met many Felicianos' today, seeing as there was a cluster of them in one area. We met a Feliciano who's wife begged us to take him, a vegetable seller, a priest, and one with no teeth who winked at me a lot. But, as our day ended we went back to our beloved hotel for dinner and drinks, well, drinks on mine and Arthur's parts, Monica was too tired after dinner.

We sat in a pub that wasn't to far away from the hotel, that way, if we really got too drunk, we could just walk back to the hotel. We giggled and laughed at each other, letting the little bit of alcohol we had sink in a bit before really talking. "You know what you are?" I asked him, turning in my seat like he was, so that my legs were situated in between his, "You are the Montagues and the Capulets." I was talking about his seemingly two personalities, the rude and overprotective side, and his charming, sweet, lovable side. "You mean... He smiled, understanding what I meant, and motioned to himself, "Well, at least I'm not Romeo."

I giggled, "That's the understatement of the century." His 'realist' side kept him from being a romantic, "No, no, no, because if I met the love of my life, I wouldn't stand there, whispering like an idiot in the garden, I'd just pluck her off that blasted balcony and be done with it." We smiled at each other for what seemed to be the millionth time today and didn't say anything. "Do you believe in destiny?" I asked him, and I watched as he leaned an elbow on the back of the bar stool, smiling wider at me, and questioned me instead, "Do you?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think it's destiny that I'm here." I said, and I saw the look in his eyes, the look that Lovino used to give me, and I panicked internally. 'Do I really like Arthur more than I like Lovino? No, no. I love Lovino, at least I loved Lovino. Do I love Arthur?' I stopped my thoughts and just acted like I hadn't finished my sentence, "With Monica." My heart broke when I saw his smile fall, and he said a quiet 'With Monica, of course.' and downed his drink, ordering another.

* * *

**I enjoy this chapter so much! I like how Arthur and Amelia's relationship develops a lot, but Lovino is still in the way. This is seriously my favorite chapter, and I hope you all like it as much as I do! Tell me what you think! :) **


	9. One of the Greatest Joys in Life

**In this chapter, it switches to Arthur's point of view for a moment after Amelia leaves. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

We were now in the car, driving to find more Felicianos and, instead of Monica, I was giving directions today. So, I had the map held up in front of me, lips pursed as I looked at the nine red dots already crossed out, and the seven waiting for our visit. I lowered the map and looked up, seeing Arthur smiling at me through the rear view mirror, I smiled back, but looked out the window soon after. It had been like this ever since our outing, little glances, smiles, small little jokes whispered to each other when Monica wasn't listening, and I loved it.

Arthur parked the car and we walked across the street, looking for this Feliciano's house. When we were crossing Monica made sure we were on the right street. She nodded as we continued walking down the alley way, her approaching the door and ringing the door bell. We waited patiently, and silently, before Arthur knocked on the door, very loudly I might add. I put my hand on his arm and he came to stand beside me, letting Monica be the only one to stand in front of the door. But, before she could ring the door bell again a man on a scooter rode up, asking if we were looking for Feliciano Vargas.

Arthur answered him in Italian, asking him if he knew where he was, and I looked up to him, either he lied about knowing Italian, or he had been studying pretty hard. But, we loaded back up in the car, following the scooter man a little ways out of town, to a little country road, that split to a dirt road, which is where he directed us. We parked once again and piled out, holding our breaths when we realized where we were.

* * *

Monica walked up to the grave, and both Arthur and I saw the sigh of relief leave her when she saw that it wasn't her Feliciano. Arthur looked over to me, looking more than a little agitated, "This is what I feared the most, Amelia. We're done. No more." I looked over to him from the ground, still feeling guilty, but a little shocked and panicked now, "No, Arthur, not here." I said, trying to get him to see that this is only one Feliciano, and that even though it didn't turn out great, he may be the only one that had died. "Where do we stop then? Over the next hill or the next? Will we just scour the whole country?" I put my hand to my forehead, slightly feeling like a little girl who was getting scolded by her father.

I tried to say something but he stopped me, "No, no. It ends here." He said with finality, walking to stand with his back towards me. But I kept going, "The next Feliciano isn't that far away, we can go there and forget all about this." He turned around, walking towards me again, trying, and failing, to keep his grandmother from hearing. "This just isn't the ending you want. This isn't your story, this is our life, this is my Gran's life!" Arthur was getting angrier and I was getting more upset, this was our first fight since we had been friends, and it was killing me.

"Arthur it's not about a story, I care for you two!" I said, but he didn't hear me because he had started to talk over me, "She has already lost the man once, how many times do you want her to lose him?" I looked down, not saying anything and trying not to cry, "You know what? I don't expect you to understand any of this, because you don't know a thing about real loss." I looked up at him in shock, feeling more tears brimming my eyes, but I just turned, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep from crying, and walked to the entrance of the graveyard, where I was going to wait for them. But, I felt a sob shake my shoulders and I walked to the car, sliding in and crying.

* * *

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

"You're wrong." Gran said, looking over to me, "Amelia's mother ran away from her when she was a little girl." I looked over to where Amelia was standing, seeing her start to cry and walk to the car, feeling terrible I looked back to my grandmother, "It's different, Gran." I said with a small voice, watching her walk over to me. "It's different."

She put her hand on my cheek like she did when I would cry as a little boy, "You're right, but Amelia's mother chose to leave her, and you always knew your mom and dad loved you." I felt guilt build up in me. I never knew Amelia's mother had left her, but even if I had, I don't think I could have stopped those words from slipping out, it was the heat of the moment, my anger coming out in words. I looked up to Gran, looking into her sad eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

~Amelia's P.O.V.~

I just got out of the shower, I was sitting in front of the vanity that was set up in the room, slowly brushing my hair. I kept thinking back on today, thinking back to the car ride here, thinking about my red, puffy face after I had finished crying. I was hurt, and I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. But, when I heard a knock on the door, I shouted that it was open. Monica walked in, closing the door softly behind her as I turned around in the seat, saying a quick hi to her.

She came and sat on the edge of the bed, and we looked at each other, I tried to smile, but the hurt was still evident in my eyes. "I just wanted to check and see if you were alright." I smiled again, not really trusting my voice, but speaking anyway. "I'm alright." My voice cracked and I looked down, feeling tears start to well in my eyes again. "Monica, I'm so sorry that I caused you-" I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, "No, no. Amelia, every minute with you has been so special."

I sniffled and let a couple tears fall, and Monica reached out to brush them away. "Oh, darling." I smiled at her, watching her stand and move behind me, un-trapping my hair from the high-back chair. She pointed to the brush, "May I?" I nodded and handed her the brush, this would be only the second time anyone brushed my hair for me, that I can remember, the first time being my father, the night that my mom left. She brushed through my hair softly, trying not to tug to hard at the more difficult tangles. I felt myself cry even more as I thought of my mother, "One of the greatest joys in life is having ones hair brushed."


	10. Arthur's Apology

I had woken up last today, getting up and looking my best, wearing my pink sundress and wedges, seeing as today was our last day together. I walked out to the tables, wanting to get some breakfast, and saw Arthur and Monica sitting at our table, talking quietly. As I approached Arthur stood, pulling out my chair for me and pushing me in. "Amelia, I'm afraid I-" Arthur started, but was interrupted by his grandmother, who told him "Arthur, in the eye."

"Yes, Gran. I'm not twelve." Arthur mumbled and went to sit in his chair in front of me. "Prove it." She said, and I leaned forward, much like I did during our day out, "I'm sincerely sorry, Amelia. It won't happen again." I nodded slightly and smiled at him, listening to Monica mumble 'excellent' to him. Arthur and I stared at each other for a moment, much like we always seem to be doing. "Amelia, I want to propose a toast to you." She handed me a glass of champagne before handing Arthur his, "I want to thank you for the wonderful thing you did for a complete stranger. I'll never forget it.

"Nor I." Arthur said after his grandmother, never taking his eyes off me when I started to speak. "I've had the most incredible past few days, I can't thank you enough for letting me tag along." I looked up to Monica and gave her my best smile, "Oh, I think you did more than just tag along." She said, lifting her glass and I giggled, "Here is to all of our loved ones, where ever they may be." We taped our glasses together in the middle and took a drink, Arthur offering to go get us breakfast."

* * *

We all spent the day together, we went to the pool, we did a bit more sight-seeing, drank a little champagne and then Arthur treated Monica and I out to a very expensive dinner. But, now it was night and I was already in my room, but I saw from my window that Arthur was laying out in the grass, looking at the stars, so I went outside, making my way to him slowly. "May I join you?" I asked him, and he fixed his shirt, looking up and me and saying, "Please. I would enjoy the company."

I laid down next to him, probably a little too close, our shoulders and upper arms were pressed together. I looked over to him after I was laid down, waiting for him to look over to me before looking up to the sky, but he didn't take his eyes off of me, "I really am sorry, Amelia." I looked over to him, and we didn't move, or say anything, or breathe, just smiled at each other for a long moment. We turned our heads back up to the sky, "I used to lay out under the stars as a kid with my dad in the summertime. 'Doubt that the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move.'" I looked over to him as he continued for me, a soft smile on my face.

"'Doubt truth be a liar, but never doubt our love.'" As Arthur finished the quote he looked over to me, a smile on his face too, but I felt embarrassed and I looked back up, and he chuckled. "Do you think he's out there? Feliciano?" I nodded, my smile growing, "Yeah. He's somewhere." I looked back over to him, and it was his turn to turn his face back up. "And am I wrong to insist that she quit?" He looked back over quickly, this time though, neither of us wanted to look back up. "No, you know, you can't go on forever. You have to stop somewhere."  
"Then why is it that I feel like a schoolboy on Sunday? It's nearly tomorrow and I don't want to go." I gave him a sad look that he returned, but I found myself looking back up to the sky, "Neither do I. And I've always liked school." I turned back to him and smiled, watching him smile back. He turned on his side, and I followed his lead, my hands went to his chest and one of his arms around my waist. He leaned forward the rest of the way, kissing me gently, a kiss that I happily returned.

But, when we pulled away, after much longer than a normal kiss, and turned to our backs again we realized what we just did. I laid there for a moment more, but then propped myself up on my elbows. There was that feeling again, the feeling of being a teenage girl who just got her first kiss on her first date, and I loved it. I thought of Lovino as Arthur sat up next to me, and I stood. I just kissed another man, and loved it, while my fiance was away. My guilt built up as I walked back to my room, feeling Arthur's eyes follow me.

* * *

I had packed up last night, and was now taking my stuff downstairs and out to the front, where Arthur was waiting for us with the trunk open. He walked up, taking my suitcase from me as he mumbled a small good morning. I walked up to stand beside him as he put my suitcase away, "How'd you sleep last night?" I asked him, trying to ease some of the awkward tension that was in the air. "Great, thanks." We stood there, unable to look into each others eyes, until we heard Monica's voice speaking to the manager, and Arthur left to grab her bags.

I wished her good morning and we gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek, and I went to the back door, where I had sat the whole time on this trip, but, before I got in, Monica stopped me. "Amelia, darling, will you mind sitting up in the front? I would really like to stretch my legs for a bit." Arthur, who was holding the door, ready to shut it when I got in, looked distressed, and I nodded, going up to the passenger side as she slid in the back. We took off and we sat in silence until Monica spoke up, "The stars looked spectacular from my window."

* * *

**A very short chapter, I'll probably upload another because its so short. Look forward to it! 3**

**And, I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and everything, I really love reading what you guys say! **


	11. Don't Wait 50 Years Like I Did

The car ride was very awkward. I tried to not glance at Arthur, to stop the butterflies when our hands accidentally touched when we reached to turn up the radio, and to just not think about him. All we did was sit and listen to Monica softly singing along to the radio. But, we were about to drive past a sign when Monica told Arthur to turn in there, "It's our favorite wine, and we need to have a goodbye toast." She patted my shoulder and I turned and smiled at her.

Arthur turned down the dirt road, Monica and I staring at the rows and rows of grape vines that were growing here. But, as we approached this one specific row, a row with a teenage boy picking the grapes off, Monica shouted for Arthur to stop. She had the door open before Arthur had stopped completely and had gotten out before we could stop her. She walked into the grass and stared at the boy, and we got out, going to either side of her, "Gran, what is it?"

"It's Feliciano." She said as she looked at Arthur, pointing to him. Arthur and I shared a look and he grabbed her hand, "Ok, Gran, let's get you in the shade, alright?" While he led her back a little bit, I went forward, asking the teenager if he knew a Feliciano Vargas. "I am Feliciano Vargas." He answered, and when I didn't say anything else, Arthur came up beside me, putting his hand on the small of my back. "Amelia, I think this might be..." He didn't finish, we just looked at each other, excitement and hope in our eyes.

"Do you know a Feliciano Vargas?" Arthur asked him, but I patted his arm telling him I already asked him that, and I held on to his arm, too excited to let go. The boy answered that he was Feliciano Vargas again, "You are?! Oh my! Amelia, he's the grandson!" He turned to look at me, smiling, and I almost squealed out of excitement. But, another man walked up asking if he could help us. "Si, yes. We are looking for a Feliciano Vargas." The two looked at us like we were crazy when he answered that he was Feliciano Vargas, because I hit Arthur's arm and squealed a little bit, feeling over-excited.

"Do you also have a father named Feliciano Vargas?" I asked after I calmed down a bit. The older man nodded, "Yes, he went out riding, he should be back in a little bit. What can I do for you?" I smiled and turned to Monica, keeping a hold on Arthur's arm. I turned back and the two Felicianos were staring at us, "Oh, I'm sorry, we've been terribly rude, I'm Arthur Kirkland, this is Amelia, and we've been on quite the adventure for your father." I turned and smiled at Monica, motioning for her to come over, but she just shook her head. "You see, my grandmother, Monica, knows him."

"Arthur, Amelia. Let's go." Arthur turned quickly and looked at her before walking over there, leaving me alone with Feliciano and Feliciano. "Excuse us, just for a moment." I joined Arthur and Monica, just in enough time to hear Arthur tell her that it was actually her Feliciano, and he would be back at any moment from riding, "We should go, then, before he gets back." I grabbed Monica's hand in a silent plea for us to stay and Arthur continued talking, "Gran, we've come all this way. C'mon!"

"No, I've been ridiculous. I knew him I was fifteen years old, a girl. And that girl is gone." I watched Monica's face as we heard the hooves of Feliciano's horse approach. The youngest Feliciano ran up and told his grandfather what was happening. Our Feliciano slipped off the horse, letting his grandson lead it away as he walked towards us, his eyes automatically going to Monica. They walked forward to meet each other, Arthur and I watched from behind as the had their reunion. Arthur slipped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist as we watched Monica and Feliciano hug, and everything felt good and right.

* * *

We were all sitting around the Vargas family table, eating lunch and chatting with each other when Feliciano picked up a spoon and gently tapped it on the side of his glass. "If you will allow me, I really don't know how to express myself. Well, I went for a ride this morning as an old man, but I came back as a teenager again." There was a chorus of aww's that echoed through the women at the table and Monica looked at me and giggled. "I'm so very happy that you all meet Monica, and her grandson Arthur, and their lovely friend Amelia."

I looked up to him and smiled as he patted my shoulder, "My dear Monica, you have told me you lost your Jack, and you know I have lost my Rosa. But destiny wanted us to meet again. Grazie Destino." Arthur and I clinked our glasses together as we all toasted, and we all went back to our food. "I'm sorry I was so late." Monica said to Feliciano, who put his hand over hers, lifting it up and kissing it, "When you are talking about love, it is never too late."

* * *

I was standing near the patio, waiting for Arthur to finish his walk over to me while I watched the kids play soccer. When he got nearer to me, I turned and walked the rest of the way to the patio, sitting in one of the chairs. We looked over to Monica and Feliciano who were walking towards the grapes, holding hands and looking very much in love. "Well bad luck, eh? All hope lost and he rides in last minute on a white horse. No one will believe it." I smiled and turned around in my seat, facing forward while he came to sit in front of me on the little table, sitting so that our knees were overlapping like the night in the bar.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll finish the story." I nodded and smiled, holding out my pinky for him to promise me. After we promised and let go, we stared like normal, until Arthur shook his head and looked down, "I guess this is it, and I'm sorry it is." I looked down too, realizing that it really was it, I was leaving soon. "Yeah, me too." He grabbed my hand for a moment and we looked at each other, he dropped my hand and looked away, "Listen, Amelia, I-I never should have kissed you. I was way out of line." I smiled, feeling tears start to fill my eyes.

_'No, its perfectly fine you kissed me, I loved it.'_ Is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words, and Arthur just continued talking, "I mean, you're engaged." I smiled at him, before looking down and wiping a stray tear so he wouldn't see it. I looked back up and just looked into each other's eyes and it felt wrong to leave, but I knew it was time. "It's time to go. Goodbye Arthur." I leaned forward, grabbing both sides of his face, kissing his cheek and the edge of his lips. "I'll miss you." That was the last thing I said to him before I jogged away towards Monica and Feliciano.

"Hi, but it's time for me to go." I said as I approached the two lovebirds, "I must get back to Lovino." Monica opened her mouth and let a big 'Oh!' escape her, "Well if you give us a few minutes, Arthur and I will give you a drive." I shook my head, looking away from her, "No, I, uh, Monica, I can't take you away from this place." I smiled at them once more and Feliciano left to go get his son to drive me. I turned to look back at Arthur, but stopped myself, not wanting him to see the tears that were escaping my eyes freely, and not wanting to see how he was. "Monica, I'm so happy for you."

"Is something wrong?" She asked me, wiping away my tears, "No, no, no. It's just - you know." She smiled at me and nodded, brushing my hair away, "And you're leaving?" I nodded and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "An angel brought you to me." Monica smiled and kissed my forehead, pulling me into the best hug I'd ever received. They packed my stuff in the truck and I got in, saying my last goodbyes and earning the invitation to come back whenever I wanted. I waved as the car sped down the dirt road, seeing Arthur walk up to his grandmother in the rear view mirror. _'Goodbye Arthur.'_

* * *

~Arthur's P.O.V.~

I walked to my grandmother and watched as the only girl I'd ever really love left to go back to her love. I watched with sad eyes, even when the car was almost out of view. My grandmother walked over to me, "Arthur. I hope you can understand why I'm telling you this, but you're a complete idiot." I looked over to her shocked and hurt that she just said that. "Well, don't sugarcoat it, Gran." She grabbed my face and gave me a small kiss on the forehead, "I won't, darling. But, you just went on this crazy adventure to find someone your grandmother lost fifty years ago. How many Amelia's do you think there are in the world?" I looked over at her before looking down.

"Don't wait fifty years like I did, love. Go." She shoved me in the direction of my car, and I took off running, ready to go get the woman I loved back. I sped through the streets, excitement and eagerness running trough my veins, and I got to Amelia's original hotel in record time. But, after I parked and got out, I saw Amelia standing on her balcony, looking at a picture and she looked sad. I cupped my hands around my mouth, ready to shout to get her attention, when Lovino walked out and Amelia turned quickly, leaving the picture behind her back as Lovino leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

That was the first time I had ever truly felt my heart break. I watched for another moment as he pulled away from her and went back inside to get something, then I turned away, getting back in my car and driving away, dragging my broken heart behind me.

* * *

~Amelia's P.O.V.~

I was standing out on the balcony, looking at one of the pictures Arthur and I had gotten developed from our day out, my favorite. Arthur was sitting on a bench under the shade of some trees, I had my arms around his shoulders, holding the camera out in front of us as I kissed his cheek. We looked really happy, and that made me sad. I heard Lovino come outside and I hid the picture behind my back as he kissed me, but I didn't have the energy to kiss him back.

He walked back in, saying that we needed to toast to our last night in Italy, and I looked off the balcony, seeing a car that looked a lot like Arthur's drive down the road and turn away. If only I could tell him how much I miss him right now. I looked at the picture one last time before walking back in, putting the picture with all the rest.

* * *

**Ahh! It's sad! I want to thank you for reviewing and everything again! I love you! Kisses for you! **


	12. Going to be Published

Lovino and I had been back in New York for a couple weeks now, and we had been more distant than ever. I was working on finishing my story and he was working on the final touches to his restaurant, there was no telling how many times he had sent his sign back because the background wasn't "Tuscan Gold." But, he needed to be focused on it, I understood that, but I also understand that a relationship can't survive if the only things you say to each other is "Good morning." and "Good night."

But, straying away from my little rant, at the moment I was sitting in Bobby's office, my papers in his hands, his eyes reading intently. He finished the second paper and moved on the last, not noticing my nervous fidgeting. He read the ending quickly, looking up to me, "What happened?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, my nerves still getting the best of me, and pushed some of my hair out of my face, "You don't like the ending?" I watched as he got the papers back in order and shook his head, re-reading a couple lines to himself, "No, the endings fine, quite moving actually. But, what happened to the people? I mean did they get married? What about the kid? Where is Arthur?"

I sighed inwardly, looking down, "I don't know, I only kept in touch for a few days after I got back." I watched as he started to read my story again, and I felt my stomach tie in knots, "Do you have any advice?" I asked, hoping that maybe if I could fix this story, then write another, then I could be published. "I think you should buy stock at Alitalia, because all the ladies are going to be flocking to Verona." I waited for a moment, what did he just say? Why are the ladies going to be flocking to Verona? My heart started beating faster and I felt a smile creep on my face, "Are you going to publish this?"

"Yeah, I'm going to publish this. It's a good story." He paper clipped my papers together and put it in the pile of the other stories that were ready to be published. "Do you got anything else for me?" I shook my head, my smiled the biggest that it had been since I got engaged, "No, not at the moment." He nodded and sent me on my way. I closed up my little office and made my way outside, putting my hand on my forehead and mumbling a quick 'Oh my God.' I was so happy that I couldn't even hold it in. I walked back to Lovino's restaurant, watching as the sign makers loaded up the sign again.

"Hey, Amelia, how has your day been?" I smiled and leaned against the boxes that he hadn't moved in yet, "I showed my story to Bobby." I paused, barely listening to Lovino when he asked if he liked it. "Yeah, he's going to publish it." I finished, my smile coming back as Lovino's head shot up to look at me, "Publish it? Wow! That's amazing, we'll celebrate tonight." I nodded and grabbed a box with Lovino, helping him carry it in, "Did you read it? I printed you out a copy and laid it on your nightstand." I knew he didn't when he didn't look up to meet my eyes, keeping his on the box as we sat it on the bar, "I don't need to, I know it's going to be great. Plus, I'm going to see it when it comes out, so I would prefer to buy it, so I'm like, 'woah!', you know?"

I looked down, feeling a little more than disappointed and sad, all I wanted him to do was read it. The silence that was between us was broken when, from the kitchen, the sound of glass shattering tore through the restaurant. He looked at me, kissed the top of my head and told me to hold on, going to find out what was broken and probably scream at who broke it. I looked after him for a moment before leaving, hailing a cab and going back to our apartment, taking a long, hot bath, then going to bed.

* * *

I stepped of the elevator with my sister, Madeline, who was rambling, quite passionately for someone as quiet as her, about how much I deserved to be published, how she was going to be my fact checker for life, and if I ever found another she would never, ever forgive me. We smiled at each other and she gave me a hug, going off to her desk to start work as I stopped at the receptionist, getting my messages and mail. I started to follow behind Maddie, but stopped a few steps later when I saw who the letter on top was from.

I kept the letter on the edge of my desk until I went to lunch, glancing at it occasionally, trying to figure out what Monica could have sent me. Then, after I had cancelled my normal lunch date with my sister, I went to a little outside cafe, sitting near the fountain and opened the envelop.

_Monica Kirkland and Feliciano Vargas_  
_Joyfully announce their marriage_  
_to be celebrated_  
_Saturday the twenty-eighth of August_  
_One o'clock in the afternoon_

_Villa Vargas_  
_Montecarelli, Firenze_  
_Italy_

I smiled as I finished reading, putting the paper under my phone so it wouldn't fly away and unfolding the other present I had received, one I was already familiar with. I looked at the dirty paper, seeing Monica's smooth cursive writing again, telling Juliet how she didn't go to her love, and how she regretted it. I folded the paper again, looking up to see an elderly couple, holding hands in their Sunday best, taking a stroll and giggling like teenagers in love, looking at each other like teenagers in love. I stood, my smile almost permanent as I texted Bobby, telling him that I had an emergency and that I wouldn't be back that day, and that I would need a week off, starting tomorrow, a couple days before I had a wedding to attend.

I called Madeline, telling her to get me a flight to Italy arranged for the next day, and explaining to her what was going on, and why I wasn't just packing for a week, why I was packing all my things up. She was confused at first, not understanding the such short notice as to why I was going to move in with her. "I've just got to do it Maddie, and I understand that we haven't lived together since college, but I hopefully won't be living with you very long." I had already gotten most of my things, putting them in the back of my car and taking them over to her place, stuffing them in the extra room before leaving again. "I'll explain better tonight, we'll go out to eat, my treat, and I'll explain it all then." I heard her sigh and agree, "Thanks, sis, love you." I hung up and made my way to Lovino.

* * *

I walked into the restaurant, smiling and saying hellos to the barmen, and woman, who were cleaning glasses and putting wine away. I walked into the kitchen, seeing the staff cooking and Lovino going everywhere, telling people what to do, saying mean Italian words, and start to cook something. "Hey, Amelia, how are you doing? Everything alright?" I didn't answer, knowing that he was just asking to be polite, when did we become like this? Has it always been this way? I shook my head, it didn't matter much anymore. "Feliciano and Monica are getting married."

"Really? That's great, when?" He turned to look at me for a moment before focusing back on the food. "Saturday." He nodded, stirring vigorously, and glancing over his shoulder to me, "This Saturday? That's good." I nodded, leaning slightly against the island counter and looking at the back of his head, "Hey, I'm going to go. Alone." My heart starting to beat harder in my chest, I was doing this, no way to back down. It had to be done. "Alone?" Lovino asked, moving the pot away from the burner and turning towards me. We looked at each other for a moment and realization settled in his eyes as he looked down.

"Hey guys, can you leave the kitchen for a moment? Yeah, everyone. Just leave everything as it is, it's fine, it's fine." He turned telling Alphonse to hurry and get out, "Everyone, just please leave for a moment!" I watched him as he waited for the swinging door to stop and watched as he walked over to me, "Wait, Amelia, please wait." I held my hands up, not letting him get too close to me and stopping him, "Please just let me get this out, ok Lovino?"

"I really don't know what this is anymore. I don't know what we are doing. I mean, we went on vacation and we didn't spend any time together." I felt tears starting to come in my eyes, seeing how I was practically tearing him apart, "Yeah, because you were busy writing. I didn't mind." I shook my head, classic Lovino, not even taking part of the blame, "I know you didn't mind. And you were busy too. You went to Livorno and I didn't mind." I watched as he threw he hands up, chanting no's in his loud voice, and turning away from me with his arms crossed. I held my hands out to him to turn him back around, "This is what I'm saying. Lovino, we went on something like a honeymoon, and we didn't mind being apart from each other. It's not supposed to be that way, we're supposed to want to be with each other all the time."

He nodded and looked down before looking back into my eyes, putting one hand on my arm, "Well, I wish I could tell you that things are going to be different, and that I am going to be different. But, this is who I am." I nodded, wiping at my eyes to try to stop my tears, "I know that's who you are, and I love who you are. But, I've changed. This isn't working." We stared at each other for a long moment, the same expression on our faces. I reached out, and wrapped my arms around him one last time, feeling him hug me back tightly, we stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity before I pulled away. "Thank you for these years together, but I have to go."

* * *

**I'm so super sorry that this is so late, I started school back about four weeks ago and I haven't been able to write that much. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! This story is almost over, but instead of finishing with the where the movie did, I have had some ideas running through my mind to do an epilogue of sorts, do you guys like that idea? Tell me what you would want in the epilogue and I'll try to write it in there! :) **


	13. What If?

After I left the restaurant, I went back to Maddie's apartment, seeing she was there and running into her arms. But, when she started to question where I had been, and why I had been crying, I just pulled away, "I'll tell you at dinner tonight, we'll go eat with daddy, because he needs to know now. Will you call him? I'll make reservations while I pack. Tell him it's my treat." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, running off to my new room to pack for Italy, leaving her more confused than ever.

I heard Maddie talking to daddy as I made reservations for three at the best restaurant that I knew, "Tell him to dress nice!" I yelled out the door as I hung up the phone and walked in the living room, leaning in to talk on the phone, "I love you, daddy!" I smiled at my sister and sat on her couch, feeling quite happy considering what I had just done with Lovino. I nodded when she told me my dad loved me back. I watched as she walked back to her room, "Daddy, I think Amelia has finally gone crazy, she's just keeps telling us she loves us." I rolled my eyes and smiled, laying back before getting up to get ready.

I looked over to my dad and Maddie, who were staring at me like I had just stabbed someone, my sister much less than my father, "You broke off the engagement? Why?" I looked down at the table, covering my mouth as I finished chewing. "The love wasn't there anymore, and it has been that way for a long time coming. We didn't mind not being around each other anymore, we were becoming strangers to each other. The whole time we were in Italy, we barely even talked, and it was the best two weeks I've ever had." I looked up to my family, seeing the understanding looks in their eyes, "I mean, I still love him, there is no way I wouldn't, I spent years with him. It's just not the right love."

"I'm glad you both realized that early, I don't want you to end up like me. Alone with a family to support." I automatically felt my heart drop, "Daddy, don't say that. She didn't deserve to be with us. Just think of her as a Fed-Ex person, carried you package before dropping it off." I smiled, trying to get him to smile or chuckle. Which he did, only after Maddie, who had been trying to hold it in, spit all of her wine out when she busted out in laughter. My dad and I stared after her for a moment before joining in ourselves, not worrying about any of our troubles. "I love you two."

* * *

I had arrived in Verona the day after my family outing, renting a car and putting all my luggage in the trunk, I had been so worried about getting to Verona that I didn't even book a hotel room. I went to a salon, getting my hair curled and my makeup done before going to change into my dress, which was very beautiful; mid-thigh, a light emerald green color (That reminded me of Arthur's eyes), tight at the top, flowing and a bit puffy at the bottom, and a wrap that I had in my passenger seat when I drove. I pulled into the vineyard, parking in the very back, knowing I wouldn't be able to find a place closer. I would have to walk, even in these heels. I walked up to the doors slowly, hoping to walk in and find my seat, but I was stopped, "Amelia?"

"Arthur! Hi." I smiled at him, the man I loved, I needed to tell him, or at least talk to him longer than the multiple 'Hi's' we were exchanging. We stared at each other for a moment, letting the fact that we were both actually here sink in. "You look beautiful...Amelia. When did you get in? Where are you staying?" I smiled brightly and shrugged my shoulders, probably looking overly happy for someone who was planning on sleeping in a rental car. "I haven't figured that out yet." He shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets, "Well, no need, you'll stay here. Feliciano wouldn't have it any other way."

"I hope so. How is our great Feliciano? Is he as amazing as ever?" I smiled up at him, our eyes having never left each others, "Even more so." I nodded at his words, and we stayed silent for a minute or two, just looking at each other like usual. I smiled again, looking down at the ground, I really wish he would stop looking at me like that. "There you are. They're all ready in there, and they'll be out in a couple minutes." A woman, who was incredibly beautiful especially in her emerald green dress, outshining me tenfold, walked up to Arthur, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Amelia, this is Patricia." I felt my eyes widen, hoping that Arthur didn't notice. This was Patricia, his girlfriend Patricia, I said a stuttered 'Hi.' and watched as a realization settled on her face. "The Amelia?" She asked Arthur, moving her hand to his shoulder, and he nodded, "_The_ Amelia." She leaned forward and shook my hand, a happy look contrasting my slightly sad one. "It's so nice to finally meet you, but I'll have to see you inside." We smiled at each other and she leaned forward to peck Arthur's cheek. "Don't trip, Arthur." He smiled at her as she started to walk away, "As if I'm not nervous enough."

I felt like my heart was slowly breaking, I smiled at him, "I'm going to go in, alright? I'll see you after." He nodded, and stepped out of my way, putting his hand on my waist as I walked up the stairs behind him, making sure I didn't fall. I looked around as I entered the room, seeing something that surprised me, the Secretaries of Juliet. I walked over, immediately greeted with compliments, hugs, and kisses, being situated between the edge of the pew and Isabella, who patted my leg and asked about Lovino, which I promptly answered that I would tell her later, the wedding was starting. I looked up to Feliciano, who patted his chest over his heart and smiled at me, I repeated his actions, blowing him a small kiss at the end before standing.

It wasn't a traditional gown that Monica was wearing, it was a tea-length dress with a blazer over it, in the lightest blue that there is, but she still shined, brighter than everyone else in the room. Arthur ushered her down the aisle, making sure neither her nor him tripped, but stopped when Monica stopped at me, grabbing my hands and kissing them. I smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before they continued on. Arthur put Monica's hand in Feliciano's, going to stand behind Monica. I watched as Feliciano picked up the necklace from around her neck, the ring he gave her fifty years ago.

* * *

The wedding ceremony went by quickly, and we started the reception soon after. I was seated with the secretaries, telling them about my time in New York after I left Italy, glancing up occasionally to look at Arthur and Patricia, who were laughing and talking and just having an overall good time. But, Feliciano stood, stopping the music then called the attention to him. "I just want to say thank you, on behalf of myself and my beautiful wife. Mia bella Monica, now its your turn." She smiled at him as he sat, giving him a kiss before standing herself.

"Dear friends, fifty years ago, I visited Juliet's house in Verona, and wrote her a letter asking her a question. Two months ago, I received a reply." She unfolded the letter and held it out for everyone to see. "And, without that letter, none of us would be here today. Amelia, would you mind if I read out the words that you wrote to me?" Monica smiled over to me and I smiled back, nodding slightly. "Alright.

Dear Monica,

'What' and 'If' are two words that are as nonthreatening as words can be. But, put them together side by side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. 'What if? What if? What if?' I don't know how your story ended, but if what you felt then was true love, then its never too late. If it was true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like; a love to leave loved ones for, a love to cross oceans for. But, I'd like to believe that if I ever were to feel it, that I'd have the courage to seize it. And Monica, if you didn't, I hope one day that you will.  
All my love,  
Juliet."

The people clapped, and I forced myself to look up at Arthur, who's eyes had never left me through the whole speech. I smiled through my quickly building tears to Monica and stood, running into the building. I ran up the stairs, to the room that Feliciano had given me to use, and I heard my name being yelled. I walked outside to the balcony, wiping my tears away to be greeted by none other than Arthur. "Of course, a balcony. What are you doing up there?" I looked down at him, leaning on the railing, "I'm going to go." He walked a couple steps closer, leaning his head back slightly to still see me, "Why?"

"Because this is really painful. I-I should have realized sooner, but I didn't, well I guess maybe I couldn't. Um, Lovino and I aren't together anymore. And I guess I came back hoping that-" Arthur held up his hands, and looked down, a confused look on his face, "Wait. You're not engaged?" I shook my head, biting my lip at the memory of Lovino's face when I left him, "But, it's too late. It's clearly too late. And it really doesn't matter anymore, because honestly, I love you." I felt my stomach start to do flips, I looked down at him again, giggling nervously, "I can't believe I just said that. But, I do! I love you. But it doesn't matter because your here with Patricia."

"Patricia?" Arthur looked up at me with a confused look, "Patricia is my cousin." I looked down at him, confused and slightly disgusted. "How is that legal?" I watched as Arthur smiled and put his hands up, a realization coming over him, "No, Amelia. No, no, no." He ran to the side, me following by going to the side of the balcony. "Let me explain. Amelia, I'm so stupid! There are two Patricia, there is my cousin Patricia who is here now and the other Patricia who I have forgotten about completely. More importantly there is only one Amelia. Now will you please come down-" He didn't even finish his sentence, instead, throwing off his jacket and climbing up the thick vines that were growing up the wall.

"Arthur, what are you doing? Get down from there, you're going to get hurt. It'll take me five seconds to go down the stairs." I tried to keep him from climbing, but by time I was done telling him to stop, he was already almost eye level with me. "Listen to me, and listen very, very carefully. I live in London, a gorgeous, vibrant, historic city that I happen to love living in. You live in New York which is highly overrated." I tilted my head to the side, he knows I've always lived in New York, I love it there. "Excuse me?" He shook one of his hands and made some type of noise to stop me, "But since the Atlantic Ocean is a bit wide to cross everyday, swimming, boating, or flying, I suggest we flip for it."

I blinked a couple time before a small smile crept onto my lips, "What are you saying?" He held a finger to his lips, "And if terms are unacceptable, leaving London will be a pleasure so long as you are waiting for me on the other side. 'Cause the truth is, Amelia, I am truly, madly, deeply, passionately in love with you." I smiled wider, my eyes glued to Arthur's, "You are?" I asked, my mind in such a haze over what had just happened, I needed a confirmation, "I am." I giggled softly and leaned forward a bit, "Are you going to kiss me?" I giggled again when he nodded excitedly, grabbing the branch right next to the balcony railing. But, as he started to pull himself up and I reached out for him, the branch snapped, sending him to the ground, "Arthur!"

I ran down the stairs and out to where Arthur was laying in the grass, laughing at himself. Well, at least I knew he was terrible hurt. I moved to sit in between his legs, grabbing his arms and helping him sit, "Are you ok?" I moved one of my hands behind his head, the other resting on his shoulder while he moved his to my waist, "Just, please, tell me no one saw that." I looked up, seeing Monica and Feliciano walking up, hand-in-hand. "No one saw it." I smiled at him, leaning my head to the side when he moved one of his hands to cup my cheek, "Good." He smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Ok! They're finally together! Only about two or three more chapters left, and I know that there isn't any more movie to go off of, but, like I said before, I'm going to create an epilogue of sorts. I hope you guys will enjoy that as much as I enjoyed this! And, if you have any more ideas of movies that will fit characters, tell me and I can try them out! ^^**


	14. Epilogue

I looked around at my bags, making sure I had everything before boarding the plane with Arthur. When I knew I had everything I turned to my sister, her boyfriend. and my dad, smiling. "You guys have to come visit a lot, ok? I'll let you know we get settled and everything."I smiled at Maddie when I pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek when she pulled away, moving over to give my dad a hug and a kiss. "And you, mister, better take care of my sister or I'm gonna kick your little ass." I giggled and went over to hug a chuckling Gilbert before going back into Arthur's arms.

"Our plane should be leaving soon, love, we need to get to the gate. I'll take your stuff so you can say one last goodbye." He smiled down at me before giving Maddie a kiss on the cheek and shaking both the men's hands. "I'll be waiting, Amelia." I nodded and watched as he took the last of our bags away. I smiled, reaching out for Maddie's hands, "I love you guys, and I'll miss you more than anything, but I really do have to go. I'll call you when we get there." I blew kisses as I started to walk backwards and pointed at Gilbert, "I expect nieces and nephews soon! Don't hold out on me, babe!"

"I expect the same from you then, 'Melia!" Gilbert yelled back, grabbing my blushing sister and pulling her close to him, smiling and giving her a quick kiss. I gave a small wave and blew one final kiss as our flight was called. I turned and grabbed the one, and only, bag Arthur would let me carry. "You ready to go?" I asked, smiling up at him as he nodded then we started to walk the gate, ready to board our flight to London, home.

* * *

It was nice finally being home after about five or six months being between London and New York. I had paperwork for my citizenship here in London, I had to get my job transferred, all my things moved over here, and it was a lot to do, especially with the wedding and the honeymoon being in the middle of everything. But, now I was standing in the kitchen, all of our wedding photos on the counter and a new picture frame in my hands. I put in a picture and wiped the smudges from the glass.

I walked into the living room and placed the last picture on our mantle, fixing it so that my favorite wedding picture was in the middle for everyone to see. I looked up to the clock that I had hung up earlier and saw that it had only been an hour since we started, which was at seven. I turned when I heard Arthur yell my name, calling me into the foyer. "Where do you want this? Does it go in my study or in the living room?" I looked at the couch, making sure that it was the right one, before pointing behind me, "It goes in the living room, but don't put it in front of the fire place just yet, I want to put the rug down first." He nodded and helped to move the couch out of the doorway so I could step out.

Arthur and I had decided to stay at his house after Monica moved out, as long as we picked new furniture and redecorated. It didn't really cause any problems, because the furniture that was here before went to Monica and Feliciano's summer home here in London. I looked around at the moving trucks and the people unloading things before laying my eyes on a car that just pulled up, I smiled as I made my way over, helping Monica get out. "Hey, how was your flight? Are you guys jet lagged? We have the guest room ready." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to give Feliciano the same

"No, we're fine, we're going to stay at our house. But are you alright, darling? Arthur called and told me that you have been going non-stop since you arrived. You have to rest." I nodded, looking down at the ground, feeling like a child who was getting scolded. "I know, and I will, right after I get this rug moved in here. I want to get at least part of the living room done with today. We've finally gotten everything painted and some of the rooms upstairs moved in, but hardly anything downstairs is moved in, and we didn't bring any of our wedding gifts on our honeymoon, so they are all sitting upstairs, still wrapped, in an empty room." I gave a tired smile and walked them to the door, shouting for Arthur to show his grandparents where the guest room was. "Get some rest, even if it is a tiny nap, and I'll bring the gifts down to the living room and Artie an I will start opening them. The movers can get everything else moved in."

"You better, and you are going to sleep early tonight." She held a finger up to me and I giggled, smiling at my husband when he walked up, "When you show them where the guest room is, bring some of the wedding presents down to the living room, we are going to open them finally." He nodded and reached over to kiss me, claiming that he hadn't been able to for two days, before ushering Monica and Feliciano away. I walked to the moving truck, grabbing one of the men to help me with the large rug. I unrolled and placed it where I wanted it and two men moved the couch where I directed, then, on my orders, went to go get the two chairs and the coffee table. I sat down heavily, swinging one of my legs up on the couch.

"I would say you're like a queen, but you are more like a dictator." Arthur set the gifts, that he was holding easily, on the ground, sitting in between my legs, then pulled my other leg on top of his. I giggled and sat up a little, grabbing one of the gifts and leaning on him, "We have to write thank you notes after this, you know that right? But, I think I'll leave that to you." I smiled and gave him a small kiss, then looked to see who the gift was from, then opened it carefully. The gifts went by fast, and so did getting all the furniture in the house, but we would have to rearrange it and get everything together tomorrow, but now we were officially moved in.

* * *

I smiled at Arthur and snuggled into his side, relaxing on the couch after we ate dinner with his grandparents. I leaned up pecking his cheek and softly saying a quick "I love you." before resting my head on his shoulder and interlocking our fingers. "I don't want you to go back to work tomorrow. I want you to stay in bed with me tomorrow morning so I won't be alone tomorrow." He looked over to me and stared in my eyes as I gave him a little pout, trying to convince him to stay. "Too bad, love. I have to go. I have to make money for you and I, and soon you're going to be working again, so you shouldn't worry so much."

We looked at each other, a small smile on his face and a small pout on mine, carrying on our little tradition of staring into each others eyes. He leaned down, pressing a small kiss to my lips before standing up, grabbing my other hand and pulling me up. "Let's go to bed, love." I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him as we walked, and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Lovino called me." I heard him scoff and mumble a quick, "Why was he calling you?" I smiled and gave him a small squeeze before continuing, "He and Isabella invited us to the restaurant when we have time to come back in New York. He said that they can close it down for one night so everybody can come, like their family, our family, and the secretaries."

"That sounds lovely, it'd be nice to see the secretaries again. We can sit at a table with them and my gran, like the day we met." I smiled at him as I climbed under the covers and he turned the light out, climbing in next to me. I snuggled into him, resting my head on his chest as his arm snaked around my waist. "Hey, Artie, you know that we've been married for four months today, right?" I heard him nod, his hair rubbing against the pillow case. "I have a present for you, and you don't have to worry about not getting me one, because it's going to be a present for me too." I heard him chuckle and his arm tighten around me, but knowing what he was thinking, I pushed on him slightly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Finished! I'm so sorry this is so late, but I would start on it, then lose motivation and stop. But, I finally got it finished and I'm happy with it! So, with that, I hope you enjoyed this story! ^^**


End file.
